The Choice
by StuckOnTheShipOfDreams
Summary: No one should have to choose between family and love but unfortunately for Lucinda Salvatore she has to choose between her brothers who she hasn't spoken to for most of her immortal life and the man who her brothers hate more than anyone else. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

The annoying sound of my phone ringing distracted me from tonight's _delicious_ choice of meal. I felt my fangs shrink back to their normal size as I withdrew from the unlucky guy who happened to be out when I was hungry. "What" I growled down the end of the phone feeling quite pissed off that someone was distracting me from my food.

_"Now, now sister is that anyway to greet your favourite brother?" _The cocky arrogant voice of my brother came from the other end of the telephone.

"You're the only brother I like, you know Steffie and I aren't currently on speaking terms, now what do you want your interrupting my dinner"

_"Ouch, are you still mad about what he did, and anyway I need a favour." _I rolled my eyes of course he wanted a favour, that's all anyone ever does want._ "Don't roll your eyes at me missy" _I smirked at how even after all these years he still knew me so well.

"Oh hush, and why should I do you any favours last I saw you, you told me to go away and not bother you for the next 50 years, now we still have at least 12 years till that times up, so how deep shit are you in that you called up your sister because we all know that's all I am, A last resort" I replied still slightly pissed at him for the way we departed last time we saw each other.

_"I'll explain it all to you later, just get your butt to Mystic Falls, we're at the Salvatore Boarding House" _I could sense him starting to get pissed off at me for being un-cooperative but then his words hit me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold your horses did you say we?" I said sincerely hoping I had misheard my brother.

"_Yes I did are you really getting that old that you need a hearing aid now? I mean I know you're what 175? But still mines not that bad if anything I'd say it's better than ever" _He teased trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm sorry Damon but as long as Stefan is there I'm not coming, I don't think I could stand to be in the same room with him without ripping his head off." I did sort of want to help my brother but I am about as stubborn as they get so there is no chance of him changing my mind.

"_C'mon please Luce? I promise you won't have to be alone with him you just have to come and give us a bit of help with our problem." _Damon's voice pleaded through the phone

"Speaking of problem you still haven't told me what you've done that requires the help of your amazing and beautiful sister" I said annoyed that I'd gotten side tracked by him and forgotten why he had rang in the first place.

"_Look as I said, I'll explain everything as soon as you get here just please as much as it kills me to say it we need your help" _I closed my eyes and sighed knowing there was no avoiding this forever.

"Fine I'll come just as long as you promise I don't have to be alone with Stefan." I could never say no to Damon, we had such a strong bond as children both sharing our hatred for our father and when we were turned to vampires our bond only got stronger.

"_Yes thank you Luce, now hurry up it's only so long before one of us ends up dead" _and with that he hung up. There were no goodbyes with Damon he just suddenly gets up and leaves without any warning. I looked at the body of the guy who had been my victim; I could still faintly hear his heart beating. Now I could do the nice thing and him some of my blood to heal him, compel him to forget and be on my way.

But, I was now feeling pissed off that I had to ditch everything here just to go save my brothers arses because they can't go anywhere without someone trying to kill them, so to take my anger out I picked him up looked straight into his eyes and snapped his neck, feeling no remorse, I hated humans they were so pathetic and needy.

I stepped over the guy's body and started walking to my car _Time to go see what has happened to the back water town since I last saw it_.

* * *

Okay, hello there I know this chapter is short but they do get longer I promise. I've posted this chapter on Quotev and Wattpad and I decided I would post it here as well so I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Starting the long drive Mystic Falls I couldn't help but think about the last time I saw my brothers, well brother I haven't seen Stefan since he killed me forcing me to turn and I still haven't forgiven him, I may act like the big badass vampire but I never wanted to be one I wanted to get married, have children and grow old but thanks to Stefan I never got the chance.

_Flashback 1864_

_I was taking a walk through the gardens I had finally had enough of crying, mourning over the deaths of my brothers after my monster of a father shot them in the chest. He said that they were helping the vampires the monsters. I just stared back at him and told him that the real monster was right in front of me and that he should've been the one to have burned in the church. What kind of father kills his own sons anyway? I reached the end of the garden to the big willow tree that I always liked to come and sit under just to think, which was exactly what I was doing now, thinking._

"_Oh Damon, Stefan why did you have to leave me? I have no one left now except for father and I can't look at him now all I see is a monster who killed his own sons" I said softly looking at the ground wishing that they could hear me._

_Suddenly I heard a voice "Oh but sister, I never did leave you" _

_I looked up from the ground in shock and came face to face with my youngest brother "Stefan" I whispered, I must be going insane I'm seeing ghosts._

"_You are not insane sister, I died whilst having Katherine's blood in my system as did Damon, now we are both creatures of the night." He said but something sounded off in his voice like he wasn't the same Stefan as I knew before._

"_What has happened to you Steffie? Why do you seem so cold and heartless?" I asked concerned about why he seemed different Katherine was a vampire as was Pearl and Anna yet they were not quite like this, they still had some kindness in them, yet with Stefan I saw only evil._

"_I told you Luce I am a vampire I can now live forever and never grow old or get ill isn't that wonderful?" Stefan said although I still found it hard to believe that this cold person was once my warm loving brother._

"_I guess it is wonderful if that is the way you wish to see it, but won't it be hard for you seeing every one you love grow old and die around you whilst you remain young and seventeen?" Not quite seeing the bright side to this._

"_But you see sister that is where you are wrong I only love you and Damon but since Damon has left me to go on his own way, you must become like me and together we can explore the world with nothing to stand in our way" Stefan said I could see the excitement in his eyes as he spoke about it._

"_Surely Stefan you aren't talking about turning me into a vampire, I have no wish to become like you, unlike you I want to grow old and have children and leave exploring the world for another lifetime." I said shocked at the thought of becoming a vampire, sure it had its perks but it was not a life I wanted._

_Stefan seemed a mad at my statement and kept clenching his jaw "I am truly sorry for what I am about to do and I hope someday you will forgive me for this" He said and it was just a moment too late for me to realise what he meant by that. _

_Stefan bit into his wrist and shoved it against my mouth forcing the blood down my throat, I struggled against him as I tried to break free from his grip "why?" my voice was broken as I stared into his eyes and soon darkness overwhelmed me as he snapped my neck._

_I woke up some time later in a strange house that I had not been in before, it took a while for me to remember what had happened but it soon came rushing back to me going for a walk, seeing Stefan to Stefan forcing his blood down my throat._

_I heard footsteps coming towards the room I was in and looked up as the door was opened there Stefan stood leaning against the doorframe watching me with cautious eyes "Good to see you're awake sis. Now I bet you're thirsty" he said and turned around and in came some poor girl with blood running down her neck. "C'mon Luce you need to feed otherwise you will die" Stefan said after seeing me make no move towards the girl._

"_I would rather die than become like you" I spat out venomously even though I could feel the urge to rip the girls throat out I would not do it. I did not want to live forever._

_Stefan became angry when I said that and sped towards me dragging the girl with him so he and the girl were now at my bed side. He grabbed me by the neck pushing me against the girl's throat. I could feel my fangs extending and soon the urge for blood became too strong and I started sucking the life out of her._

_When I was done the girl dropped to the floor dead. I realised what I had done and look at Stefan with so much hatred in my eyes "No wonder Damon left you, look what you have done I'm a monster!" I screamed at him "I hate you so much Stefan Salvatore. I never want to see you again!" and with that I ran out of the door and into the depths of the forest."_

I snapped back out of my flashback not wanting to remember the rest of that night, it had been a full moon and the Lockwood's were not chained up. Had it not been for him then I would be dead right now.

I continued driving for another hour blasting Busted from my speaker and soon enough I passed the sign saying WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS. I sighed turning down my speakers if I was going to see my brothers for the first time in years then I most certainly was not going to be completely sober for it so I drove around for a while looking for the nearest bar and smiling as I spot one out of the corner of my eye and turned my car into the car park.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of my car I looked up at the bar and rolled my eyes at the name "Mystic Grill seriously? Well I can see this town still has no originality" I muttered under my breath. When I entered the grill I could feel all eyes stare at me, it was a small town where everyone knows everyone so when a stranger enters the local bar you do tend to stare a bit.

I just smirked as I walked over to the bar, "Vodka coke" I said glancing at the bar tender _Matt_ his name tag read, I was about to compel him to give my drink for free but I got a waft if vervain coming off him, it seemed as though this town really hadn't changed that much at all.

I sat back on my stool and let my eyes wander over the faces of the people in the bar, when I looked at the end of the bar I noticed a very familiar head of blonde hair, I instantly smirked and got up off my seat and walked behind the blonde bombshell. "You know I've known you for a long time but I never would have thought that I would see you in this back water town it still surprises me that I'm here"

I watched as she tensed when she heard my voice but she soon regained composure and without even looking up at me she said "Yes well we all do drastic things for our brothers which is why I'm guessing you're in town"

I pouted "C'mon Beks don't I even get a hug? I haven't seen you since the 20's when you were sleeping with my brother, we have a lot of catching up to do"

Suddenly I was engulfed in a huge hug "Shut up okay? I'm having a bad day and you can't tease me about sleeping with your brother, if my memory serves me right you were doing the exact same thing with mine" I smiled as she finally released me from her death-hug "And am I right assuming that you are here for your brothers?" she asked

"Of course you're right when are you not? And I'm guessing they pissed off your family because apparently they are in deep shit so they decided to call me to help them out because they can't go anywhere without someone trying to kill them." I replied and the look on her face told me I was right.

"Yes they seem to be very good at pissing of my family particularly Nik. Did you know that they have both fallen for the doppelgänger?" Bekah said.

"Seriously? So what's she like because I value no one's opinion higher than yours, is she stringing my brothers along like Katie did?" I asked dreading the answer to come.

"Personally I think she's a bitch, I tried trusting her but she stabbed me in the back, literally! White oak ash and all. Yes she is stringing both your brothers along and the worst part she won't even admit she's doing it, I hate to say it but I think I prefer Katherine" Bekah exclaimed.

I sighed this always happened one brother falls for the doppelgänger then so does the other one and they become so caught up in being with her and protecting her they forget about everything else, Damon obsessiveness to get Katherine out of the tomb is partly why I left him.

_Flashback New York 1974_

"_Why are we still here Damon? I'm bored of New York, in fact I'm bored of America why can't we just leave and go to Europe?" I groaned slumped out on the sofa._

_We'd been in New York for 8 months now and there is only so much you can do before you die of boredom. I hated staying in one place for too long I was always bored easily as a child and that trait hasn't changed. I'd been travelling with Damon for about 5 years now it was fun but he keeps trying to get Katherine out of the tomb and won't even listen to me when I say that she's not even in there, love struck fool._

_I don't hate Katherine for stringing my brothers along it's just who she is she's a slut and a bitch but she is also like my sister and I met up with her a couple of decades ago which is how I know she is not in the tomb but still until Damon opens the tomb and sees for himself that she isn't there he won't believe it._

"_Would you just shut up?!" Damon shouted I shrunk back in the sofa I hated it when we fought and we seemed to be doing it more often than ever recently. "If you want to leave so much then just leave, I'm not leaving till I can find a way to get Katherine out of the tomb" Damon said in a venomous tone._

"_OH MY GOD WOULD YOU JUST GIVE UP SHE IS NOT IN THE TOMB SHE NEVER HAS BEEN JUST STOP LOOKING ALREADY YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO END UP HEARTBROKEN" I shouted at him he was really starting to piss me off. What happened to family stick together forever but that obviously doesn't count if you're a family of vampires who don't even speak to each other half the time._

"_KATHERINE IS IN THE TOMB I SAW HER GET CAPTURED IT'S WHY I DIED" Damon shouted back he really couldn't face up to the truth._

"_IF SHE'S IN THE TOMB THEN WHY DID I MEET UP WITH HER 10 YEARS AGO THEN?" _

"_SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING" Damon denied _

"_WHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU YOU'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE" I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks our fights had never become this heated before and I was scared of the outcome._

"_GET OUT!" Damon screamed at me._

"_What?" I whispered I couldn't believe my own brother was telling me to leave._

"_You heard me get out, leave, go away I don't want to see you for another 50 years" Damon had lowered his voice from shouting._

_His word stung me like bee stings. I couldn't believe he had just said that and by the look on his face neither could he._

"_Luce-"Damon started but I cut him off_

"_No Damon you're right I should just leave there's nothing here for me anymore" Damon winced as my words hit him. I got up from my place on the sofa and grabbed all my important things leaving only clothes and a few bits that I had collected over the year. I could buy more clothes._

_I looked at my brother one last time before turning and walking out the door._

That was the last time I had seen my brother, I wish I had been around when he opened the tomb and saw that Katherine wasn't there just to say I told you so. I looked up and saw a note and a fresh glass of vodka.

_You looked deep in thought so I didn't want to disturb you. Nik rang I'm needed at the house drink the vodka, it's on me, then go visit your brothers you can't stay mad at them forever and you might have a little alcohol confidence. Fix things with your brothers then come round mine tomorrow we need to go shopping._

_Bekah x_

_P.S. If you see the doppelgänger bitch, slap her for me. _

I laughed at the last bit I would gladly slap her if she's anything like I've been told.

I downed my vodka feeling the alcohol burn down my throat and walked out the bar to my car. Bekah was right, I had been avoiding my brothers for too long it's time for a little family reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I pulled up the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding house; I had visited here a few times just to check on our descendants but most of the time I tried to stay away. Too many bad memories. After staring at the house for a few minutes I finally plucked up enough courage to go inside. I could hear quite a few people inside, 3 vampires, 1 hybrid, 1 witch and 3 humans one of which I was guessing was the doppelgänger. I was about to go inside but stopped when I realised I couldn't get in, Stupid brothers must of signed the house over to another human, which meant I needed to be invited in.

I knocked loudly on the old wooden door and I could hear one of the humans get up to answer the door. The door was opened by the doppelgänger, brilliant time to have some fun.

"I'm guessing you must be Elena?" I asked even though it was obvious she was

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked and rather rudely might I add.

"Is Damon in?" I asked putting on a sickly sweet tone completely ignoring the question she asked.

"Yeah he is"

"Well could you go get him then?" I asked getting annoyed at her now Bekah was right she is a bitch.

"Why should I? I don't even know who you are." She replied

"Oh for Christ's sake" I muttered "Damon Salvatore you get your arse here right now. I'm only here because you asked me to, you could at least have decency to invite me in!" I yelled knowing that even if I whispered it he would have heard. Suddenly Damon appeared at the door.

"Jeez you didn't have to yell." He grumbled

"I know but I haven't seen you in 38 years I'm entitled to do some yelling" Damon's face fell slightly when I said that clearly remembering the reason why it had been so long since we last saw each other. Suddenly I was engulfed by a pair of large arms I instantly relaxed into the familiar feel of my brother's arms and I inhaled his musky scent.

"I'm sorry, you were right I was an idiot to let Katherine come between us, please forgive me?" Damon asked the sincerity in his eyes told me he was telling the truth.

"Of course you're an idiot, but it's one of the main reasons I love you of course I forgive you" I muttered into his chest, still being held there by his arms. A small cough interrupted us. Damon glanced at Elena and realization struck his face.

"Oh yeah Elena this is Luce, Luce this is Elena _not_ Katherine." Damon said finally releasing me from his arms. I rolled my eyes at his statement

"Obviously she's not you think I can't tell a bitch apart from someone nice" Elena looked quite smug when I said that "Obviously when I said that I meant that you were the bitch Katie's too nice to be confused with the likes of you" Her mouth dropped open and she looked at my brother waiting for him to defend her.

"Sorry Elena Katherine's actually friends with her and once Luce here decides that she doesn't like someone, there's no changing her mind." Damon shrugged I smirked, Damon then realised that I was still outside. "Oh Elena, erm you kind of need to invite her in." Damon said awkwardly obviously sensing the tension between us.

"Why should I invite her in? She could be working for Klaus?" Elena said

"She's not working for Klaus" Damon said but then turned to me "Are you?" he questioned. I just laughed

"No I'm not working for Klaus, I haven't even seen him in like 61 years" I said thinking back to the times I was with him, they were definitely interesting to say the least.

"When did you know Klaus?" Damon asked going into protective big brother mode.

"It was a while ago it doesn't matter now, so can I come in" I replied getting kind of cold now that a breeze was starting to pick up. Damon just looked at Elena and nodded to say that she should let me in.

"But Damon she knows Klaus!" Elena protested, man this girl was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes Elena, I do know Klaus but I'm pretty sure most vampires know Klaus" I said patronizingly "I'm just one of the few who know him personally and are still alive" I muttered under my breath so she couldn't here but I forgot Damon was there and he had a look on his face that said we are talking about this later. I internally groaned, I love Damon and all but he could be so over protective sometimes.

"Fine, would you like to come in?" She muttered still not happy that I was now invited in. I just smirked at her as I stepped into the house; she glared at me and went back from whatever direction she came in. I turned to my brother

"Really you signed the house over to her she's a bitch" I said finding it irritating that it took so long to be invited into my own house

Damon just glared at me "Yes really, it was for her own protection" I rolled my eyes

"Of course, even after all this time it's still all about protecting the doppelgänger whether it's Katherine or Elena as long as they're safe nothing else matters." Annoyed that even 145 years later my brothers were still hung up on the girl that ruined our relationship even if it's her look alike.

"I said I was sorry okay? I didn't mean it"

"And I said I forgave you, I didn't say I would forget about it, anyway I'm only here for one reason and it's because you're in deep shit with the originals because you can't go anywhere without someone trying to kill you" I ranted

"Wait how did you know that we were in trouble with the originals?" Damon asked suspicion written all over his face.

"I'm your sister I know everything" I joked

"Seriously though." Damon said

"Okay, okay well I wasn't going to come here completely sober was I? So I stopped off at the Grill and I ran into an old friend who caught me up to speed on everything that is going on" I replied leaning against the wall. God this was a long conversation and we were only in the hallway, although I suppose it's putting off me seeing Stefan again.

"Who was your friend?" Damon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does it really matter who the person was?" I sighed

"Yes" was Damon's short blunt answer.

"Fine it was Rebekah but don't worry I'm not all 'Team Original' I didn't even know she was here so technically I was just catching up with an old friend" I said

"What? When did you become friends with Rebekah? Since when did Rebekah have friends?" Damon asked confusion written all over his face

"Is it really that surprising Bekah has friends?" I mused a small smile on my face truth be told Bekah never was good at making friends we just bonded over our hatred of our brothers.

"Yes." Damon said bluntly "But then again I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you always did make friends with the bitchy people" Damon said

"Not true! Elena's a bitch and I don't have any intention of becoming her friend." I said denying the fact that I was friends with all the bitches which wasn't completely true sure _most_ of my friends are bitches like Katherine and Bekah but not _all_ of them. Damon just rolled his eyes at my statement.

"Couldn't you at least try to be nice to her?" Damon asked even though he knew the answer

"Nope" I replied popping the p "Anyway do I get to see the rest of the house I appreciate the newly decorated hallway but there's only so much appreciating I can do of one room, besides it's been a while since I've been here I want to see what's changed" I said because honestly are hallway really isn't that great that you need to appreciate it for 20 minutes.

"Are you sure? I mean you do know that Stefan is here right?" Damon asked

"Yeah" I sighed "Got to face him sooner or later I've chosen later for 145 years I'm not promising I'll be nice though" I warned Damon motioned for me to follow him and once we reached the entrance of the living room I stopped. Damon turned to look at me and raised his eyebrow as if to check if I was alright. I just nodded and motioned for him to go in whilst I hung back a bit to regain composure _C'mon Luce you can do this_. I heard Damon go into the room and listened in on what was going on.

"Who was at the door Damon" Stefan asked I stiffened when I heard his voice it still sounded the same after all this time.

"Umm just someone" I heard my brother lie, badly might I add

"You're lying you don't have a 20 minute conversation with just someone" Stefan said

"Okay, Okay it wasn't just someone. It was an old… _friend_" Damon said emphasizing friend.

"Who?" I heard Stefan ask I could just picture him narrowing his eyes and frowning. I decided to take my chance and go in. I took a deep breath and went through the door.

"You know usually I would take offence to being called just someone but as I haven't seen you in 38 years I'll let it slide" I said leaning against the bookshelf crossing my arms and smirking, just because I was seeing my brother again did not mean I was losing my attitude. When Stefan heard my voice I saw him visibly tense and spin around.

"Lucinda" Stefan whispered and vampire sped to in front of me.

"It's Luce now, Lucinda is so old fashioned" I told him putting my defences to try and block him and everyone else out. Stefan went to hug me but I stopped him

"Lucin-"I cut him off I didn't want to hear his excuses

"Don't Stefan just don't" I said looking into his familiar green eyes. "It may have been awhile but I still haven't forgiven you I still hate you for what you did." I said "I'm only here because Damon asked me to be and now I am starting to regret my choice."

That's when the doppelgänger spoke up "You can't just speak to him like that"

I walked over to her and when I was directly in front of her I spoke putting all the hatred I could muster into it "You know what? I can speak to him like that you don't know what he's done. What he did to me."

"I know all about Stefan's bad 'ripper' moments and I still love him even though" she replied back, I internally groaned god she is so annoying and preppy eughh

"Well did you know Stefan turned me not giving me a choice into whether I wanted it or not?" I asked seeing Stefan have guilt written all over his face out of the corner of my eye

"Yeah well you probably deserved it now you can spend eternity alone" She spat back Oh god now I am mad. I saw Damon stiffen he knew what was coming next because it has happened before last time someone got me angry about my past and let's just say they are no longer living.

"Oh shit" I heard Damon mutter under his breath as I got up close and personal with Elena

"Let me just make one thing clear for you, the only reason you are still breathing is the fact my stupid and moron over there care for you, for what reason I don't know as you are a complete and utter bitch but still the second you ever even hurt one of them is the second you stop living okay? And if you ever even mention my past again then I'm afraid someone you love is going to die" I snarled at her leaving her speechless, I turned round to leave when I remembered something, I turned back to face her and smirked and raised my hand and slapped her hard using only a bit of my vamp strength, although I'm pretty sure I broke her jaw but oh well. "That's from Rebekah" I said and with that I left the house and made my way to my car to go visit Bekah but not before hearing blonde baby vamp question my brothers

"Who was that?!" She exclaimed and I could hear some whimpering most likely coming from Elena.

"That Caroline would be our sister" I heard Damon say and with that I started the engine and drove to Bekah's house.


	5. Chapter 5

As I drove away from the boarding house I couldn't help but think about what I was about to do, I was about to purposefully walk into a house where the guy I've been trying to avoid for years lives. Honestly I am starting to doubt my sanity. As I drove up to the pathway of their mansion because you really couldn't call it a house it was all very extravagant, very big, very rich, very… well him. I stopped at the top of the driveway and got out of my car _C'mon Luce you were once in love with the guy it's not going to be that bad_ "Wow I've really got to work on my pep talks" I muttered because they honestly sucked. I walked up to the pathway each step felt more and more like I was walking to be impending doom. I reached the big wooden door I suddenly felt 3 inches tall. I laughed at myself I'm never usually scared of anything why am I scared of a house?_ Because he could be in there_ that annoying voice that's always right whispered in my mind. I took in a deep breath and lifted my hand and knocked on the door 1, 2, 3 times.

The door opened and I immediately let out my breath that I had been holding it wasn't him, a smile reached my lips and I launched myself into their arms. It took them a while to realise it was me but I soon felt 2 strong arms wrap round and hold me tight, I inhaled his scent he smelt just like I remembered "I missed you 'Lijah" I muttered into his chest he chuckled, I could feel his chest vibrate when we did.

"I missed you too Luce, now not to sound rude or anything but can I ask what you are doing here? You're usually as far as you can get from him not separated by only a few walls" Elijah asked.

"My brothers are idiots and pissed you lot off, they called me well Damon did, I came here went to get drunk before seeing them ran into Bekah went to the boarding house, had a seriously awkward reunion, slapped the doppelgänger told my brother I still hated him. Left came here stared at your door for about 10 minutes finally knocked and had this conversation and am now shitting myself because you told me he's in there and I have to go in" I said Elijah just chuckled. Now I know what you're thinking, no there isn't anything going on between me and Elijah he's like my brother and at one point he almost was if you catch my drift.

"So I suppose you ought to come in then" Elijah said

"Yeah today seems like a day for facing the past, just promise me one thing?" I asked Elijah

"What"

"If he kills me tell Damon that if he reads my journal then I will haunt him for the rest of his non-living life." I said, Elijah just rolled his eyes at me

"Ok but I know for a fact he won't hurt you he couldn't even if he tried" Elijah said almost cryptically

"What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. One thing I hated about Elijah was he never told you what he meant he always spoke in riddles.

"You'll see" Elijah smirked. I just groaned and followed him in through the door, we chatted as we walked through the house about everything that had happened since we'd seen each other last. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from behind us,

"Elijah I didn't know you had it in you to bring a girl home"

I just smirked and turned around to face him "Oh please, just because your brother can be in the company of a lady without shagging them doesn't make him any less of a man" I teased

"Well now I would hardly call you a lady Luce."

I huffed "This is why no one likes you Kol" I replied, Kol just smirked and raised his eyebrow as if to say _You think I don't know that?_ I just rolled my eyes and pulled him in for a hug. "God I missed you although you stink of dead." I said crinkling my nose

"That's because I've been stuck in a box for the past century" He said. My mouth dropped open in shock

"That dick! does he not know that killing people won't get him any friends it will just make them dead." I exclaimed

"You think he would by now but still Niklaus was never one for learning by the rules" a unfamiliar voice came from behind Elijah, I turned round to see a man who strangely resembled Captain Hook I wonder if I got an alarm clock would it piss him off? _Note to self by a ticking clock _.

"Umm no offence or anything, but who are you and why do you look like a pirate?" I asked confused by who this strange pirate man was.

"Oh I'm sorry excuse my manners my name is Finn" The strange pirate man- sorry Finn said.

"Oh you're the other brother whose been locked up for 900 years" I said remembering a conversation I had had with Klaus about it

_Flashback 1906_

_I was talking to Rebekah in the living room when Klaus and Kol came in arguing. "Oh come on Nik it was just a bit of fun" Kol said walking into the living room after Nik._

"_Just a bit of fun you nearly exposed us!" Nik shouted at him I sat back on the sofa wit Bekah watching the fight, it was always amusing to see them go against each other but it did get annoying after a while which is when usually Elijah would intervene and settle them down, but since Elijah has gone to France a couple of months ago we had to watch it all._

"_Oh so what if they find out about us! It's not like they can kill us we're originals we could kill them all before they even blinked" Kol shot back_

"_Yes we may be but still not all of us are invincible" Nik said and I knew he was talking about me. It sucks being easily killed by wooden stakes, vervain doesn't do anything to me after ingesting it over the years it has stopped harming me and thanks to the necklace Nik gave me I am not burned by the sun unlike most vampires._

"_No one would dare touch her knowing how linked she is with our family, they would know that if they did they would end up without their heart" Kol said. Bekah looked at me and mouthed "Boys" I just laughed under my breath. Klaus and Kol were now up in each other's faces Bekah just sighed and got up pushing to two brothers apart._

"_Kol just leave it alone you don't want to end up like Finn" she said but her statement confused me and made Nik clench his jaw._

"_Whose Finn" I asked confused at who this mystery person was_

"_Our other brother he's been locked up in a coffin for about 800 years" Bekah answered and I felt the tension in the room grow so I changed the subject._

"_So where are we going next?" and they then launched into our plans for moving all mentions of their older brother forgotten._

"Yes that would be me" Finn replied

"No offence or anything but you need a haircut you look like Captain Hook" Elijah being the only one who was alive when the film was released laughed, but Kol and Finn just looked confused.

"Who is Captain Hook" Kol asked

"An animated character made by Disney who looks like your brother who is a pirate and hates a flying boy and a ticking crocodile" I replied he just looked at me like he was questioning my sanity. Suddenly I was engulfed in a pair of arms

"Thank God you're here I was dying with all these men around I need some serious girl time" Bekah said

"Okay Bekah you can have your girl time but you might want to let go of her before she breaks I don't think Klaus would be too happy if you killed her" Elijah said and I just shot him a look.

"Yes you're right anyway we need to go shopping for the ball Mother is throwing to celebrate our great 'reunion' so come on." Bekah said pulling me towards the door, I just looked back at the Mikaelson men and mouthed "HELP!" to which they all laughed out. I huffed,

"Fine next time you need my help I will just watch you" I shouted over my shoulder, walking towards the door, Bekah having already got to the car. I realised my mistake in shouting when I heard movement upstairs. I vamp sped to the car got in and told Bekah to drive, nodding her head in understanding she sped off the drive. But I did a foolish thing and looked back just in time to see a familiar male figure at the door staring straight at the car and just caught what he whispered

"I'm sorry Luce"


	6. Chapter 6

As we drove away from the Mikaelson mansion I could feel my breathing return to normal. Bekah looked at me with a look of sympathy

"I'm okay, It's just I guess I was wrong Beks there's only so much facing up the past you can do in one day" I said sighing a little, she just sort of half smiled and pulled me in for a hug which I gladly returned, I always thought that hugs are much more effective than words because they make you feel safe and believe that one day everything will be alright even if it's not today. I pulled away from Bekah's arms and smiled "C'mon Beks we've got dresses to find" Bekah grinned and got out of the car linking arms with me as we headed towards the nearest dress shop.

"Okay we've got to look great because if we don't well, then there is no point in turning up" Bekah said heading towards a rack of dresses.

"Bekah please have you seen us we look great in anything." I joked

"True that but still, I'll take this side of the shop, you take that side and let me know if you see anything" I nodded and walked over to the side of the shop and started rummaging through the racks of dresses, none of them particularly stood out to me but after half an hour of searching I found the perfect green dress, it was beautiful and perfect just not perfect for me. I grabbed it and went over to Bekah who was going through piles of dresses.

"Hey Bekah I found the perfect dress for you" I said showing her the beautiful green dress. Bekah squealed and pulled me in to what I like to call Rebekah's famous death hug.

"Oh my god thank you Luce it's perfect!" She squealed and ran to the dressing room. I laughed at how excited my friend got over a dress. I followed her to the dressing room and waited while she got changed soon I was pulled out of my thoughts by a nervous cough, I looked up and my breath caught in my throat

"Oh my gosh." I was speechless Bekah looked like Greek goddess

"Is it alright" She said nervously pulling at the dress. One thing that not many people knew about Bekah was that she was extremely insecure, she didn't like people knowing she saw it as a weakness so she covered it up acting like a stuck up bitch which for most people worked but I remember seeing straight through her disguise the very first time I met her not long after my change.

_Flashback 1865_

_I was strolling through a town on the west coast of America, the moon shone down onto the streets below, a creature of the night that's what I was, bound by the sun, and cursed to spend the rest of eternity alone. Caught up in my thoughts I accidently walked into someone, I sensed they were a vampire and an old one at that. "Watch where you're going" the voice snarled at me. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman who looked physically around my age but her eyes they looked like they had seen so much tragedy and heart break but also so much wisdom. They say the eyes are the windows of the soul and I always had a talent for reading people and this woman had seen so much and she radiated power yet she was also scared like she and constantly seemed to be looking over her shoulder afraid someone was following her._

"_I'm sorry" I said no one should have to go through centuries of time running, constantly having to look over your shoulder._

"_Yes well you should have been looking where you were going" She said mistaking my apology for being one for knocking her over not one for what she has been through._

"_That is not what I was apologising for." I said back, watching as she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion_

"_What were you apologising for then?" She asked._

"_I'm sorry for what you have been through no one should have to spend centuries on the run losing so many loved ones yet it is something you have been cursed with, I too have been cursed for eternity watching ones I love die but I have not lived anywhere near as long as you" I answered. She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously._

"_How do you know what I've seen, you're only a year old whereas I am a 900 how do you know what it's like?" She asked sceptically_

"_Your eyes" I answered and again confusion spread all across her face_

"_What do you mean my eyes?"_

"_Eyes are the windows to the soul, yours hold power and wisdom not achieved in a normal human's lifetime yet they also hold fear and insecurity." I said "You are running from something or someone and you constantly feel that you are not good enough for someone or pretty enough so you throw yourself at men craving their attention but at the same time not believing it." I decided "No one should live forever running, scared and insecure while all the others die around you, you have no friends because you are scared they will use your trust in them against you and for that I am sorry." _

_She just looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes being fought back she's obviously not used to someone not fooling for her act. "Cry" I said simply._

"_What?" She asked but I could hear her voice breaking_

"_Cry, there's no one around but me. I won't tell anyone." I said, it upset me to see someone who has been so strong for so long being afraid to just let go._

_She sniffed "I don't cry" she said but it sounded like she was more trying to convince herself rather than me._

"_It's okay to cry you know, it isn't a sign of weakness it's a sign that you have been strong for too long and now you need to let go." I said "Cry" and she did first a few tears escaped down her eyes and she went to wipe them away but I caught her wrists, soon she broke down sobbing uncontrollably in my arms we sank down in the middle of the road together her crying in my arms and me just holding her because sometimes, that's all you need a hug it reassures someone that you are there for them and makes them feel safe._

_I don't know how long we were sat in the road for but when she ran out of tears she sat up and looked at me "I'm sorry" she said I just let out a laugh as that is how it all started but this time it is her saying sorry._

"_It's quite alright I'm Lucinda by the way but everyone calls me Luce" _

"_Rebekah" _

And since then we had been best friends always having each other's backs.

I suddenly remembered what she had asked me "You look absolutely beautiful Bekah" I said softly

"Well that's good because whilst you were daydreaming over there I found the perfect dress for you. She handed me a gorgeous purple dress and I immediately knew it was the one. "What are you waiting for? Go try it on" she shooed me into the dressing room and I tried the dress on, I looked at my reflection in the mirror it fit perfectly. "Do I get to see it or what?" Bekah called from outside the changing room.

"Nope" I laughed "You're going to have to wait till later to see it" I called back. I got changed out the dress and went over to Bekah who had already compelled the lady at the till to give us the dressed for free. "Ready to go then Beks?" I asked

"Yup let's go" and we walked arm in arm out the shop towards the car "By the way what were you so deep in thought about earlier?" Bekah asked

"I was just remembering the time we met" I said

"God" Bekah groaned "I was such a mess that day" I laughed as we got into the car.

"Come on Beks how about we head to the grill and get drunk?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." And with that we drove off to the grill so yet again I could get a little alcohol confidence before going to face my brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon and Stefan were in the lounge of the boarding house having a 'heated discussion' about the fact that Damon had rung up their sister whom neither of them had seen in years for help when all she had done so far was slap Elena, tell Stefan she still hated him and disappeared again.

"What were you thinking Damon? She hates me why would she want to help us?" Stefan asked

"What was I thinking? I was thinking we are screwed beyond belief and that it's about time you and her got over your differences and cooperate" Damon replied

"She said she was friends with Rebekah and that she knew Klaus, How do we know she can be trusted?" Stefan said scrunching his eyebrows together. Damon sighed and got up and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"You can hardly talk didn't you use to date Barbie Klaus?" Damon shot back "Anyway I didn't think she would even come because she hated me and hates you. But hey I guess family overalls everything" Damon said

"She doesn't give two craps about family and you know it Damon." Stefan said and Damon didn't want to admit it but Stefan was right. Luce made it very clear that she did not want to be associated with them when she left them, but that didn't mean she didn't care about family.

"Okay, you can say Luce doesn't care about us but I know that family is more important to her then anything, she just got stuck with a shit one which is falling apart at the seams." Damon defended "Our family was never going to work out, even when we were humans we were breaking. Mother was dead and we had a bastard of a man we had to call our father, there was you the 'golden child' the one who could do no wrong in father's eyes but what about me and Luce huh? We try hard and what do we get nothing just insulted and put down." Damon ranted

"Our father may have had his cruel moments but he was not a bastard." Stefan said his voice rising in volume. A mixture of anger, sadness and disappointment spread across Damon's face

"You have no idea do you?" he said softly "You have no idea what he did."

"What? What did he do?" Stefan asked

"Our father was a monster who did something that no one should have to go through. Did you ever question why Luce had all those bruises and cuts? Were you really so caught up in being the golden child you failed to notice Luce when she looked tired or spent days in bed because she was 'ill'?" Damon asked disappointment and anger seeping into his words. He was disappointed because he thought his brother would have at least thought something was up but just chose not to believe it and angry that he defended their monster of a man they had to call their father.

"She was clumsy and had a bad immune system" Stefan said "That's what she always told us"

"And you believed her?" Damon asked "Do you want to know the truth Stefan? Why she really spent days walking with a limp or just wasn't around?" Damon said his voice loud enough to be considered shouting by some people. "She was beaten, abused whatever you want to call it by our monstrosity of a father!" he shouted "And do you want to know the worst part Stefan? He enjoyed it! He enjoyed making his own daughter bleed and cry!" Damon was shaking now with anger of the memory.

Stefan gulped "No, no it isn't true. It can't be true!" He shouted "You're lying!"

"I wish I was lying Stefan, I truly wish I was but I was there sometimes he would make me watch and it tore me up inside watching this happen to her and being completely helpless not being able to stop it" Damon's voice had lowered and he sunk down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. "Do you know how much it broke me seeing her like that and all I could do was hold her when it was over and try to reassure her that everything was going to be okay even though I knew it wouldn't be, that I knew the same thing would happen again tomorrow and the next day and the next"

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting back the tears in his eyes. The man he had loved and looked up to as a child was nothing more than a disgusting man who found enjoyment in beating his children. "How long?" he asked his voice breaking "how long did it go on for?"

"He first hit me when I was 8 years old and carried on till the day you turned me" a voice came from the entrance of the room. Both of the Salvatore brothers too caught up in the past to notice her entrance early on when they started.

"Luce-" Stefan started but Luce cut him off

"Don't Stef it wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done to stop it" Luce said the childhood nickname slipping from her lips before she could stop them. At the sound of his nickname Stefan looked up from staring at the ground and noticed tears in his sister's eyes and cautiously approached her. When he got in front of his sister he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them round her loosely which was all Luce needed to breakdown in her brothers arms for the first time in 146 years. Damon feeling left out came over to the duo and wrapped his arms round them and for the first time ever, it felt like they were a proper ordinary family.

A while later Luce gained composure and up out of her brothers arms, she won't lie it felt good to just be held by them because sometimes when words fail a simple hug is all you need as it means _It's going to get better, I don't know when but one day it will be better. _She looked both her brothers in the eyes and realised how sappy that scene just then was.

"Okay, what happened here never leaves out of us three if either of you tell anyone I'm cutting of you balls. I have a reputation to uphold and I can't have either of you going around ruining it" She said with a smile on face showing that she was joking. Her brothers just laughed at her.

"And she's back" Damon said smiling because even though he will never admit it he liked the idea of being a whole family again.


	8. Chapter 8

After having an emotional breakdown with my brothers I went upstairs and just collapsed onto my bed. This is why I put up walls and keep people out because I a terrified of what would happen if I let them in, I've done it before, let people in only to end up hurt. It sucks and I don't quite like it to be honest. That's why I have this front, I'm not really a bitch, well I am but I'm not this big of one usually, I have walls up because I just want to see if anyone cares to break them down and see the real me. _He_ is the only one that ever managed to do it and all he did was throw my trust back at me. My phone buzzed bringing back and I laughed at the text from Bekah

**Went after the doppelgänger apparently it's frowned upon by my mother to kill innocent civilians but I would hardly call Elena innocent would you?**

**-Bekah xx**

I smiled at the text, even when she didn't know I was upset Bekah still managed to cheer me up without even trying although I was a bit disappointed that Elena is still alive but oh well next time it happens maybe I can be there and film it. I decided that after a long day I felt the need to just curl up in bed. I got changed into a tank top and shorts and crawled under the covers of my bed. I missed being home and who knows maybe the dysfunctional Salvatore family will find a way to work out without killing each other.

The next morning I woke up early and I listened for any noises in the house _Perfect they're still asleep._ A smirk worked its way onto my face as I grabbed my iPod and speakers and made my way to Damon's room. I turned the volume of the speakers on loud and placed them next to his head I selected a particular song on my iPod that I knew Damon would just _love_ to be woken up to I pressed play and suddenly the chorus to Justin Bieber's Baby was blasting throughout the room. I laughed as I saw Damon jump up and look around for the source of the noise, I recognised the look in his eye when they landed on me and I immediately ran out of the room at human speed laughing. I only made it to the lounge when I was tackled to the floor by my older brother. He looked at me with raised eyebrows

"And just what, darling sister was that rude awakening for?" He asked I just smirked as I looked up at him

"Well darling brother of mine, I was bored and no one else was up so I thought because I haven't seen you in so long, I am entitled to annoying you and giving you some rude awakenings" I replied

"Well if that's the case then I guess I'll just have to do to you what I always did to get back at you" He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"NO! No! No!" I shouted and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but I had no luck as he just raised his fingers to my sides and started tickling me. A word of warning, I am literally the most ticklish person there is so this is like hell for me. "Stop please!" I said gasping for breath but Damon did not relent

"Oh no sister as you said we haven't seen each other in 38 years and so you are entitled to some annoying as I am entitled to some tickling" he said laughter in his voice.

"Mercy, Uncle, I submit! Whatever you want me to say just stop" I said through my broken laughter and finally Damon stopped his assault on me and got off me. I sat up trying to catch my breath from laughing and Damon just sat there laughing at me.

A knock at the door stopped our laughter and I got up and went to see who it was praying that it wasn't the doppelgänger wench. I opened the door to find no one there. I looked around to see if I could spot anyone but my attention was pulled to something on the floor. I picked up the envelope and opened it curiosity getting the better of me. It was an invitation to the Mikaelson ball that I already knew about but what intrigued me was the abundance of messages on the back.

I know you already knew about this I just thought you would want a formal invitation – Bekah

Unfortunately I have had a haircut since you last saw me, so I know longer resemble this pirate you go on about – Finn

Come on love this gives you a chance to show us that you are actually a lady not a she devil in disguise just if we're having a repeat of the last ball, be a bit quieter would you love? – Kol

Excuse my brother but I'm sure you will look lovely in anything and I won't be the only one to think so – Elijah

Please Come.

A blush formed on my cheeks at Kol's note I knew exactly what he was talking about, the last ball I went to him in 1874 and rolled my eyes at Elijah's even when we aren't talking in person he still manages to be cryptic. When I read the last note though my breath hitched, although it was not signed by anyone, it didn't need to be I would be able to recognise that handwriting anywhere it was _his_. I guess there was no avoiding it tonight especially now he knows I'm in town. He always did love a ball though

_Flashback 1874_

"_Where are we going Nik?"_ _I asked as he dragged me through the busy streets of London. _

"_We, my darling our going dress shopping" he replied pulling me into a rather fancy looking dress shop._

"_As much as I love you and all Nik, I really think dresses would suit me and Bekah a bit better than they would you, although I would love to see you in one, maybe something pink?" I teased taking a pink frilly dress of the rack and showing him. He just rolled his eyes at me_

"_You my love have been spending too much time with Kol" he declared whilst calling the attention of a seamstress. _

"_Yes well it's hard not to, he does like to make his presence known and likes to leave a lasting impression." I said whilst the seamstress measured my waist and bust._

"_Yes well it was a mistake on my behalf for introducing you to each other, when your around him it's like there are two of him which after putting up for Kol for as long as I have you wish there were none of him" Nik said running his hands over some fabrics _

"_Oh don't be mean about your little brother" I said "At least you don't have mine" that was all I had the chance to say before I was being bustled behind a changing screen by the seamstress who started passing a collection of dresses at me, "Why am I getting a new dress again we have plenty at home" I called over the screen._

"_We have been invited to a ball hosted by some friends of mine besides do I really need an excuse to buy my beautiful lady new things?" He asked_

"_Thanks for asking if I wanted to come and yes you do need an excuse, I know you Nikky you can't get anything past me" I reminded him putting on a blue dress with lace sleeves, it was beautiful._

"_Why would you not want to go to a ball, there's dancing, drinks and usually a variety of snacks to choose from, now hurry up and show me the dress." He whined. I laughed _

"_Nope you're making me go to this stupid ball thing that means you have to wait to see the dress" I said taking off the dress and changing back into my normal clothes. The moment I got out the changing room I saw Nik doing his puppy dog eyes and pouting_

"_Please love" he pleaded. I just shook my head "anyway I'm sure if it looks half as good as I expect it does I'm sure you won't be wearing it for long anyway" he smirked_

He was right as soon as we got back from the ball the dress came off along with all his clothes and you can guess what happened there. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of the past with a jump, it was Damon.

"You got one of the invitations too huh? Elena got one as well it seems mummy original wants to have a little chat with her. It's a good thing she's not going and neither are you" He said taking the invitation from my grasp. My mouth dropped open at the fact my brother seemed to think he could control me.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" I asked "Of course I'm going; I have a dress and everything."

"When did you get a dress?" He asked

"Yesterday when I went shopping with Bekah" I replied

"You went shopping with Barbie Klaus" he said disbelievingly

"Yes why is it such a surprise?"

"Oh well. You're still not going" he said firmly

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" I asked anger rising into my voice

"Because I'm your brother" He said, we weren't shouting but you could still hear the anger and argument in our voices

"Oh no. You do not get to play the brother card, you haven't been my brother for the past 147 years even when I travelled with you, you still were not my brother. Only when you start acting like my brother will I ever let you use that excuse." I spat at him. I ripped the invitation out of his grasp and stalked up the stairs calling over my shoulder "I shall see you later at the ball!"

I looked at the time it was now about 4 o'clock giving me 3 hours to get ready, I pulled out my dress from my wardrobe and placed it out on my bed I got my makeup from my bag and set that up on the dressing table in front of the mirror. I decided that after the argument with my brother a shower to relax myself was in order.

After spending a while in the shower washing my hair and shaving I wrapped myself up in a towel and wrapped a smaller one around my head. I towel dried my hair and blow dried it before putting it into an elegant style. I applied my make up next being careful not to apply to much _he always preferred me in a natural look_ I immediately shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. Why should it matter what he liked on me? _Because you want to impress him_ I sighed that voice in my head was getting incredibly annoying _it's only because I'm right_ I groaned "Will you just shut up!" I shouted, brilliant I'm talking to myself I really am going crazy. A knock on my door sounded and Stefan poked his head round concern on his face

"Are you alright? I heard you shouting" He said

"I'm fine" I snapped, I didn't mean to snap was just so wound up at the moment. Stefan raised his hands in surrender

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes" I snapped

"Okay, okay just checking I'll be going now" he said his head disappearing around the door. I sighed and put my head in my head in my hands I was a crap sister. Suddenly Stefan head appeared round the door again, "By the way, you look beautiful Luce" He said with a smile. I smiled back at him

"Thanks" he went away again and I looked at the time six thirty three I put my dress on and found some shoes to go with the dress. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the hall where Stefan was waiting for me, Damon had decided to stop by the grill beforehand, which is probably not a good idea but oh well he can't control me and I can't control him.

We pulled up at the Mikaelson mansion just after seven and Stefan opened my door but I couldn't do it.

"Hey are you alright?" Stefan asked. I just shook my head I was most definitely not alright but hey oh well. "C'mon what's wrong I thought you were friends with them?"

"There are things Stefan, things that I have never told anyone apart from Bekah and Katherine that have happened in my past involving one of the people that will be in there, I've spent the past half century and a bit running from them because I always thought it's safer to keep moving. Yet I've done all this running and look where it's got me, right at the entrance to the lion's den" I said not tearing my gaze from the door of the mansion where people were going inside. It seems they invited half the town.

"Hey, hey look at me" Stefan said pulling my chin towards him so I looked him in the eyes "I know I haven't exactly been there for you when I should have and I know you don't see me as the brother I once was but I'm here for you now and one day if you ever want to tell me what happened between you and him I will be there to listen and I won't tell a soul" He said softly.

"How did you know it was between me and him?" I asked

"Because I know you well enough for that and I also know him, I know you were with us in the twenties' and that he compelled me to forget but he gave me my memories back and I know how you were with him. I don't know what happened between you two but if he still looks at you the way he used to then I know that no harm will come to you because he _loved_ you and I bet you he still does"

"That's where you are wrong Stefan he does not and never has loved me" I said feeling the tears in my eyes at what my brother said

"Believe that all you want sister, but I have seen love in the craziest places but the number one most craziest place I've seen it was his eyes when he looked at you" Stefan said, I sighed and got out the car blinking back the tears.

"C'mon Stefan it's time to go dance with the devil." Stefan chuckled at my statement and followed me into the mansion where we saw people all dressed up in their fanciest clothes. Waiters walked past with champagne and I grabbed two glasses and downed them straight. Like I said before nothing works better than a little alcohol confidence.

Stefan had walked off to go talk to his friends leaving me alone in the entrance hall, I decided to go walk through the mansion and see which Mikaelson I ran into first. I wasn't far into the ballroom when I heard Elijah speak "If everyone could gather please" I walked back to the bottom of the staircase and there was him and his whole family, I couldn't really pay attention to what Elijah was saying, something about family and dancing. I couldn't tear my gaze from his face. His eyes were obviously scanning the room for someone and stopped when he reached me, neither of us able to stop looking at each other. I suddenly felt all the feelings I felt for him come rushing back but I pushed them back down love is a weakness he said it's a good thing I don't love him then. _But you do. _That incredibly annoying voice in my head said.

I suddenly realised that he was making his way towards me and I started having a mini panic attack, I had avoided this for so long and now that I am no longer avoiding it I have no clue what to do, before I could form any plan of escape he was in front of me

"Hello love, Care to dance?"


	9. Chapter 9

I tensed hearing the smooth British accent that made me weak at the knees. I looked up but not directly at him knowing that if I looked into his eyes I would get lost in them, I mean who wouldn't they're just so blue. Eventually I brought up enough courage to look at him and I could see him wearing the famous Mikaelson smirk that all the siblings could pull off so well. He held his hand up and raised an eyebrow with a look that said _are you going to take it?_

"You know what Klaus, I'm okay, I think I'm just going to go stand over there, way, way, way over there" I said pointing somewhere behind me. He just smirked and took my arm and dragged me into the dancing couples. I sighed "I'm pretty sure I said I didn't want to dance."

"And I'm pretty sure I don't care love" Klaus said "Anyway you used to love balls and dancing" spinning me around.

"No, you used to love balls and dancing I just put up with them" I replied hating the fact that he remembered that I always loved to dance.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night love." He said with a smirk, knowing he had gotten to me. "I must say though sweetheart you do look dazzling in that dress." He said looking me up and down.

"Yes well your sister took me out shopping yesterday to buy it Klaus" I said and I could of sworn I saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes when I called him Klaus I only ever used to call him that when I was angry with him.

"Yes I thought I heard you downstairs with my family, I must say I'm a little hurt that you didn't say hello to me"

"Well I have been trying to avoid you for the past 61 years" I said bluntly and this time I most definitely did see hurt and maybe a bit of sadness on his face when he remembered why I left him but before he could reply I was spun out of his arms and into the arms of Elijah. Elijah looked at me with a hint of sympathy on his face

"Don't Elijah" I said sharply "I don't want your sympathy"

"I didn't say anything" Elijah said with a small smile on his face

"Why are you smiling Elijah?" I asked knowing I was about to get some cryptic answer from him

"I was just wondering when you and my brother would both get over your stubbornness and just get back together again, I know you still love him as he does you" He said

"He does not love me and he never has, you heard him Elijah Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and you are not weak he does not feel and he does not care" I said fighting back the tears at the memory

_Flashback 1952_

_I was walking through the halls of the mansion in California, Nik and Elijah were somewhere in the depths of this colossal house talking about "Private matters that don't concern me" according to Nik, I was often lonely now that Bekah and Kol had gone off to explore the world on their own, at least that's what Nik told me. I find it hard to believe because I would have thought that Bekah would have at least said goodbye but apparently while we were leaving Chicago in a hurry to escape Mikael she decided to go her separate ways. I wondered down the halls for a while and it was safe to say I was well and truly lost even though we had been here for a while, Elijah had even found someone that he could see himself settling down with, and it was probably what Nik and him were discussing. As I made another turn down the hallway I heard raised voices of Nik and Elijah so I decided to go see what was wrong. I walked over to the door and listened in on their conversation._

"_I don't see why we must leave again Niklaus, Mikael is chained up in Charlotte. Why must we constantly run if there is nothing to run from__?" I heard Elijah ask Nik, were we leaving again?_

"_Is this about that girl Elijah?" I heard Nik ask "Please tell me you're not falling for her like the last one" I was confused Elijah has been in love before what happened to the girl?_

"_It does not matter what my feelings are towards Maria, what matters is that you are running from nothing, think about Luce did you ever think about what she felt about all this running, and you can't talk to me about love when I have seen you with Luce." Elijah said back _

"_I feel nothing for Luce, she is merely something to keep me occupied when I am bored" I felt my heart clench and shatter into a million pieces at his words. "I will repeat what I said to you back in 1492 Love is a vampires greatest weakness and we Elijah are not weak, we do not feel and we do not care" silent tears were streaming down my face at this point, the feeling of giving your trust to someone only to have them through it right back in your face along with your heart broken and unable to repair. I decided to make myself known at this point and entered the room and stared him in the eyes. A look of horror, sadness and guilt appeared on his face when he saw me._

"_Luce I-" he began but I cut him off not wanting to hear his explanations._

"_Forget it Klaus" I said his name with as much hatred I could muster "Don't even bother wasting your prescious breath on something like me after all in the end all I am is a game to you." I said and I saw Elijah looking down at the floor as if he thought it was his fault this was happening. "Love is a weakness huh? Well I guess it must be because look at me I'm broken and crying because I made the stupid mistake of loving you!" I shouted feeling tears just stream down my face._

"_Luce I didn't mean it like that" Klaus began _

"_Oh how did you mean it then because I can only see one meaning for being something to amuse you and keep you occupied and that is all to you I am nothing but a weak, vampire toy worth nothing more than a common whore" I spat, Klaus winced as I said that not used to hearing my sharp tongue. "I trusted you, I opened up to you something I have never done before. You know me better than my own brothers. But I was just a game was I well guess what? You win, I'm done playing your games Niklaus because in the end you will always win and I will always lose. I hope you have a nice life because I won't be in it to see you live it out. It was nice knowing you, thank you for the memories it has been fun I hope you enjoyed your game." After saying that I left. Not looking back. I left leaving all my stuff I could get new things but just as I left I heard Elijah say to Klaus_

"_I hope you are happy Niklaus you just lost the only person who put up with you, understood you, knew who you truly were yet still loved you for it. Congratulations you have sucessfully managed to push away everyone who is capable of caring for you all because you are too afraid to give your trust to people" I don't know what Klaus said but I did hear Elijah say "You keep saying love is a vampires greatest weakness but loving Luce, that was not a weakness you were both eachothers greatest strengths."_

_I wiped my eyes and ran off into the night to the only place a girl ever feels safe after a bad breakup the arms of her older brother._

I looked Elijah in the eyes as we continued to dance "I have moved on from Klaus, he no longer has any hold over my heart" I lied knowing well that he still had my heart and as much as I hated it he would always have my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

After dancing with Elijah, I left the dance floor before Klaus could catch up to me again. I wandered around the giant mansion dodging anyone who looked like they wanted to start up a conversation with me. Eventually I found myself on a balcony looking over their garden upstairs in someone's room. I sighed I hated how even after all this time Klaus still had a hold on me. I thought if I could distance myself long enough I would lose all feelings I had for him. I didn't know any better this was the first time I'd been in love and let me tell you it sucks. A door opening into the room brought me out of my thoughts but I just ignored whoever it was and carried on looking out into the night.

"Didn't you know it's not very lady like to leave your dance partner on the floor." A smooth accented voice that I hated yet loved oh so much echoed through the room

"Well I'm sure you'd know all about being lady like wouldn't you Nikola?" I teased

"Oh come now love" I could hear his footsteps getting closer as he neared me "I know for sure that you know I am definitely not a woman, unless you need reminding because I am more than happy to show you" He said and I could practically hear him smirking in his voice

"Hmm you know what I think I'll pass, besides I've slept with men who were much better in bed then you will ever be." I said knowing how territorial he got and the idea of me sleeping with people other than him. It was a lie of course even though I tried so much I could never sleep with another man, it just felt wrong.

A growl escaped Klaus' lips as I said that and I soon found myself pinned up against the railings of the balcony facing the man who made me want to shoot myself just to stop being confused.

"What." Klaus growled and I was very aware how close this position was, his eyes had darkened visibly due to what I can only presume was jealousy. I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke "No one is allowed to touch you but me" he was using his scary I'm-a-big-bad-hybrid-you-mess-with-me-and-it'll-be-the-last-thing-you-do voice. Which to any other vampire would have them shitting themselves but all it did was piss me off.

"No. You don't get to come up here and tell me what to do and who can and cannot touch me, you lost that right when you said that I mean nothing to you, remember Klaus you're the reason I left because of what _you_ said not me and even as much as I want to hate you for it I can't. I believed you and I trusted you when so many people told me not too, that I was just going to end up hurt or dead in the end. I defended you and stuck up for you but all you ended up doing is breaking my heart. I ask myself everyday why I was so _stupid_ to even think that for a moment the great almighty original hybrid could be capable of love. I can only ever come up with one answer, love. I was so undeniably in love with you I thought that it didn't matter. I was so in love that I didn't stop for a second to even think about what I was doing. And do you know the worst part? I'm still in love with you. It's pathetic."

After saying that I ran off back to the boarding house and ran up to my room only pausing to get a bottle of Damon's bourbon. I leaned against the door and just broke down, for the first time in years I truly broke down sobbing curled up in a ball against the door tears streaming down my face and that was the second time I cried myself to sleepover him.

KLAUS P.O.V.

When she said that to me my dead heart broke all over again, the pain in her eyes as she spoke, I hated knowing I had caused her so much pain, the amount of times I've wished that I could go back in time and change what I said. I sat down on the edge of the bed facing the wall, Elijah was right in the end he always was not that I'd ever admit that to him, loving her was never a weakness and I was a fool to believe it was without her I truly was the monster that everyone saw. I could hear them downstairs looking for me apparently the eldest Salvatore had snapped Kol's neck, not even that cheered me up but maybe when Kol wakes up and goes out for revenge, that might cheer me up. A knock at the door brought me out of my moping and I managed to grumble out a quick come in to whoever was at the door.

Smart, neatly polished shoes appeared in front of me and I looked up into the concerned eyes of my older brother. Out of all my brother Elijah and I always had the strongest bond which was why it hurt so much when I found out he was trying to kill me, not that I could blame him he thought that our entire family were dumped in the middle of the ocean, I'd be pretty pissed at him too if the situation was reversed.

Elijah sat down on the bed and just looked at me before opening his mouth and speaking "At some point in your life you will encounter someone who is 100% perfect for you. There is a catch though, there is always a catch. It could be a force beyond your control or it could be something you bring upon yourself, it may be an age difference, a distant problem or some other way physically keeping you apart or in your case your fears, your needs and feelings that you weren't ready for. The point is this person could have been everything you ever wanted but they slipped through the cracks and you let them go. They are most commonly known as the one that got away" I scoffed at this point, really he said all that to tell me that she's escaped and I'm not getting her back

"I think you might need to work on your pep talks brother they're a bit what's the word, depressing" I said Elijah just glared at me.

"If you would let me finish brother" He said and I raised my eyebrows to say he could start talking "Luce is your one that got away" I just glared at him to which he rolled his eyes at "But the thing is she may have got away, intentional or not she came back so don't just sit here in your room and mope. Go out and get her back before someone else does, she knew what she was doing when she came back and I know for a fact that she loves you and you know it to, I know that you love her to but you are both too stubborn for your own good and won't admit it. Catch her Nik don't let her get away again" and with that he left. It felt weird hearing him call me Nik after so long but I guess we were finally coming together again closer as a family.

As I lay in bed, my brothers words kept ringing through my ears _Catch her Nik and don't let her get away again, _and with that I 'd decided I was going to get her back and nothing was going to stand in my way.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning on the floor by my door, not the best position to wake up in but truthfully I had woken up in worst. I got up stretching and wandered over to the bathroom and a glimpse of myself in the mirror was enough to give any child nightmares. My hair was matted and all over the place, my eyes were red from where I had been crying and I had last night's makeup smeared all over my face, I looked like the definition of a bad breakup. I stripped off and got in the shower and sighed as I felt my muscles relax in the heat of the shower. I thought about last night's events and how I shouted at Nik, I mean Klaus maybe I had been a bit harsh, "_A little more than a bit_" The annoying voice in my head said. But it's not like he didn't deserve it though.

Eventually I got out of the shower deciding that maybe I could distract my thoughts by doing something. I got dressed in my usual black skinny jeans, red tank top, leather jackets and knee high black boots. As I went downstairs to the parlour lounge thingy whatever it actually was I saw a familiar blonde head going towards the door, I smirked knowing exactly what she was doing last night or should I say _who_ she was doing.

"Really Bekah? Damon, you slept with Damon?" I said and smirked again as she jumped turning round obviously having not noticed my presence.

"I'll admit it's not one of my proudest moments" she said turning to look at me. Her teasing face immediately turning to one of concern when she looked at me. "What happened? What did Nik do?" She asked I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Nothing he did nothing, not recently at least." I said and I saw the look of sympathy cross her face when I said that.

"Look I don't know what happened between you and Nik, when I last saw you two, you were so in love with each other that it hurt to look at you and now when I see you, you have a wall up with defences strong enough to hold off several armies and you say you hate Nik, but sweetheart I hate to tell you but the only people you are fooling are Nik and yourself." She said putting her arms around me and pulling me into a gentle hug.

"Come on enough moping around about what my brother did, time to do what I do when I'm depressed" Bekah said with a mischievous glint in her eye which made me smirk

"Now what could possibly get you out of depression?" I asked

"Why only the best way to cheer anyone up torment Elena!" She said with a look of glee on her face.

A grin spread across my face at just the thought of making Elena's life miserable, "Oh Bekah you know me so well, although you might want to go back to your house and get changed first" I said remembering what her current attire was.

"Hmm I suppose you're right, how about I meet you at the grill in an hour?" She suggested

"Yeah that should be good, give me time to grab a bite to eat" I said winking as Bekah smirked in understanding. I headed back towards my room to find my bag as Bekah went to get changed and bumped in to none other than my wonderful older brother – notice the sarcasm?

"Hey sis what's up?" Damon asked I just rolled my eyes at him

"Must you always sleep with my best friends Damon?" I asked

"What do you mean I never sleep with your friends" Damon denied

"Let's see there was my old friend when I was human Rose, there was Katherine and there was Christie who you slept with when I met up with you and now you just slept with Bekah, so I think you do Day." I said using his old nickname I had for him back when we were kids.

"Okay so I _occasionally _sleep with your friends" I scoffed "Hey it's your fault for having hot friends." He accused.

"Oh yes because it's all my fault that you shag my friends, really Damon you'd think that after all these years you would've gotten a bit smarter"

"Hardey ha ha you are so hilarious. Anyway we are having a meeting later in the woods-" I cut him off

"Does this have anything to do with Elena and protecting her in any way, shape or form?" I questioned.

"Erm well yeah" Damon said running a hand through his hair.

"Ok well that makes my decision easy then" I said with a malicious smile on my face.

"You're not helping are you" Damon stated, he didn't have to ask to know my answer.

"Well if I had a choice to save Elena or our father I would choose dear old daddy. The only thing I wish for Elena to do is to drop dead until she does that I will make her life a misery" I spat out and I saw Damon wince at the mention of our father.

"Why?" he asked

"Because you are too in love with her to see that it is 1864 all over again except this time it's worse because Katherine would openly admit that she was stringing you both along yet Elena refuses to admit it. I am not the only person who wishes to see her dead, but the question is how many people have to die for Elena before someone gets fed up and kills her just to end everyone else's suffering. I know you won't admit it but you've changed you are not the brother who everyone hated yet I loved, that man the one who was a dick and only trusted few people, that man is my brother this man in front of me is not my brother and till I find my brother again I won't trust you." I said I know it was harsh but it was the truth Elena had done something to my brother and I didn't like it.

Damon opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him again "I want you to remember this Damon that if you ever want your sister back all you have to do is be you again and not try and be some Stefan replacement for Elena whilst Stefan is all ripper like because trust me that is all you are, when people are heart broken and miss people they find another person and without them realising it they start to change the person into the person they lost – trust me Damon I know" I said softly and without waiting for his reply I walked off to my room. Noticing I had a text from Bekah.

**Going to have to cancel apparently mother wishes us dead and has linked us all together, Elijah has me busy keeping watch on Elena in the caves I'm about to have some fun with some fire I'll send you a video ;)**

**-Bekah X**

I laughed slightly and texted back saying that I was looking forward to watching the video. I picked up my bag and decided to go to the grill and get drunk. This is why I hate small towns there is nothing to do anywhere.

I arrived at the grill after speeding my way out seeing Klaus chase after that blonde vampire Caroline, I walked inside and saw Kol chatting up some woman, I walked over to the bar and ordered myself a vodka, it felt like it was going to be a long evening and I didn't want to remember half of it.

A sharp intake of breath pulled me out of my thoughts and I saw Alaric dagger Kol which immediately made me slightly pissed, Kol may be a dick but I still saw him as a brother of some sorts. I watched them drag him out into the alley behind the grill and I regained the ability to control my legs and vamp sped out to the alley not caring who saw me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I screamed at them running over to Kol's body and yanking out the dagger, shortly after I did that Klaus turned up with fury in his eyes and looked like he was about to murder my brother who had turned up sometime in the midst of things. Klaus was about to attack them when Elijah turned up trying to calm him down. Elijah said something to my brothers about destroying some witches blood line and something about Rebekah killing Elena, they sped off and Klaus started demanding Elijah tell him what was going on. Everything seemed blurred and my legs gave out underneath me, I felt like all my energy was being drained and I could just make out Elijah and Klaus' worried face above me. I remember being picked up but that was all before I fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up groaning, trying to stretch my limbs but being restricted when they hit something that felt like a door, I slowly opened my eyes my vision blurry to see that I was sat in the backseat of a car next to Kol who was holding my hand looking at me worried.

"What the bloody hell just happened" I asked no one in particular.

"We believe it was our mother that happened" a voice front the driver's seat brought my line of sight to see Elijah driving the car with a worried looking Klaus next to him in the passenger seat.

"I didn't think she liked me that much, it might be because I had a part in getting her husband stuck in chains in Charlotte but then one can never be sure it might just be because I generally don't get on well with witches but oh well" I said pondering the different reasons that would cause Esther to dislike me, I hadn't done anything to her except ask her if she was like the evil queen from sleeping beauty and if she was going to make me die by forcing me to sew.

"You never were popular with the witches, I never could figure out why" Klaus said from the front seat. I decided that instead of ignoring him I would act neutral to him, I would talk to him I just won't show any emotions to him.

"I think it's something to do with the fact witches love humans and nature whereas the only use I see for a human is for food and I don't exactly give off the Greenpeace vibe" I replied and smirked at the look on Klaus' face he was obviously was surprised I even answered him especially with our recent argument.

"What's a Greenpeace" Kol's confused question asked.

"Don't worry it's not important" I reassured him "What is important is you guys telling me where we are going, you're not like taking me to a secluded area in a forest to like kill me are you because if you are I think you might want to reconsider it because I'm just to fun to kill, if you're going to kill anyone it should be Elena or any of her friends OR you could kill Esther she's not exactly my favourite person right now either-" I was cut off by Kol placing his hand over my mouth, so I did the smartest thing anyone could do I licked his hand.

Kol let out a yelp and started wiping his hand all over Klaus who pulled a face of disgust and grabbed Kol in a headlock, how they managed to do this in a car I don't know.

It was Elijah who interrupted the two brothers play fighting "Klaus, Kol stop it now" he said and Klaus immediately let go of Kol so now the two brothers were just sending glares to each other. It was time like this when you could see how much of a normal family was, well as normal as you could get for a 1000 year old vampire family. Anyway in answer yes we are taking you to a secluded area in a forest but it isn't to kill you it is to go find our mother and if it comes down to it then yes we will have to kill her." Elijah said and I could see even though he didn't show it I knew it was hard for him to say that so all I did was send him a reassuring smile.

We soon arrived at the weird pentagram witchy thing, did I ever mention I hated witches well I do. Esther saw us approach "My sons, Lucinda, come forward" she said.

Finn pushed his mother behind him as we got closer "Stay behind me mother" he said to her, Finn was just no fun anymore he was a lot more entertaining when he had the Captain Hook hair.

Esther just reassured her son "it's okay they can't enter" she said. This seemed to anger Kol as you could practically hear the malice in his voice when he spoke

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." He said narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

Esther instantly defended her son "Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

Elijah decided to speak up at this moment "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." I couldn't help but agree with him on that point, I may hate my father in fact I loathe him but he never killed me or attempted to he just hurt me in other ways but never beat me close enough to death.

Esther narrowed her eyes "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago" I had to wince at that, that was a low blow even for Esther.

Klaus was obviously agitated by this he was always used to being two steps ahead but for once he was behind and he didn't like it one bit "Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell" He always looked hot when he was threatening someone _really now's the time you want to think about that? Anyway I thought you weren't showing emotions around him?_ I just ignored the voice in my head even though I knew it was right now isn't the time to be thinking that, hell never is a good time to be thinking that.

Esther just ignored her son and spoke "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry; you've wasted your time." I had to laugh at this which brought her attention to me, I decided to speak up.

"Really you think they're bad have you seen half the vampires out there? Would you really kill your own children just because of a mistake _you _made it's not their fault they're monsters you turned them against their will, they weren't prepared for the blood lust, no vampire ever is. Don't kill them just because you think it will clear your conscience, it won't. If you kill them you are killing millions of other vampires, who are really just people who have lost their way because they no longer fear what human's fear. Death. They have already died and without that dosage of fear, fear that any moment could be their last they become care free, they begin to relax and have fun. You say you want to restore the balance of nature but killing your own children would be doing the exact opposite, I know for a fact that nature has accepted vampires and I know that one day your children may die but it will not be today." My speech seemed to have confused the originals but I knew Esther knew what I was talking about.

Esther looked like she was about to say something but she suddenly screamed "No sisters do not abandon me!" Finn grabbed Esther and ran off into the distance and suddenly the torches flared up and I felt arms pull me back and shield me from the fire that would've burnt me if I had remained in my place. I looked up into the face of Klaus, I couldn't read his emotions which saddened me for some reasons. I used to be able to read him like a book but now when I looked at him I saw nothing.

It was Elijah who broke the silence "Well it seems your brothers aren't completely useless it seems"

"146 years of experience says otherwise" I said smirking which got a small smile out of the brothers. "Anyway speaking of those idiots I better go find them someone's got to clear up the mess they make" they nodded in understanding and with that I ran to the boarding house.

I stood in the doorway watching my brothers talk to each other "Is she safe?" Damon asked Stefan

"Elijah kept his word, Rebekah let her go." Stefan replied

"Good. All's right in the world again"

"I lost that coin toss, Damon. It should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it?" Stefan asked Damon creasing his forehead; I was intrigued what was this about a coin toss?

"'Cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again." Damon replied, ah now I understood they tossed a coin to see who would turn witch bitches mum and Stefan won but Damon turned her because he knew Elena would hate him for it and now he's showing some humanity by wanting the old boring Stefan back.

"Hmm. That part of me is gone for good" Stefan denied

"Oh yeah? How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?" Damon asked

"How'd you know?" Stefan asked avoiding the question

"Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tails. Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?" Damon asked, he was right I know Damon better than he knew himself.

"Since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickery Bridge" That perked my interest St Stefan trued killing Elena? When was this and why wasn't I there to watch?

"See? You have enough to feel guilty about! Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome"

"You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon." Well know shit he doesn't exactly make it very subtle that he doesn't.

"I do. And I thought I could win her from you fair and square. She didn't want me. It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway" Damon said and I decided to make my presence known.

"Damn straight you do, I'm sorry Stefan but you are a bit of a disappointment when it comes to rocking the badass look it just doesn't go with the whole serious look." I said trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Damon just rolled his eyes and left going upstairs to his room.

"Oh and don't worry I'm fine thanks for asking it's not like I collapsed earlier" I said narrowing my eyes at my younger brother. He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "You know what I'm too tired to have this argument facing up an original witch really takes it out of you, I'll yell at you and question your sanity tomorrow." I said heading upstairs toward my room I wasn't lying I was exhausted I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep before I could even change into my pyjamas.


	13. Chapter 13

"Luce" I heard a voice whisper next morning, "Luce" there it goes again "Lucy" It was getting louder now "C'mon Luce get up" I groaned into my pillow hoping that if I ignored it the person would go away. "Luce get up, I know you're awake" I think it's Stefan although it could be Damon I honestly don't know it's too early for my brain to function properly. "Luce please don't make me tickle you" I stiffened at that he wouldn't dare would he? "3,2,1-" I shot up not wanting to risk it, not before I swung my fist out and hit him in the one place no man _ever_ wants to get hit.

Stefan I could now see it was him who had decided to wake me up at this unholy hour was now collapsed on the floor holding his private parts. "What the hell was that for" he said standing up pain still etched on his face.

"Three reasons, 1. You woke me up early, threatened to tickle me, 3. I felt like it. Now why did you wake me up so early?" I asked wanting to know the reason behind my brother waking me up so early.

"Alaric's in jail" was my brothers reply.

"Who?" I asked who the hell was Alaric and why was he in jail?

"Damon's friend slash drinking buddy"

"Damon has a friend?" I asked I'd have to congratulate him for that; it's very hard for him to make friends. I sent him to a psychologist once to see if she could help him become more sociable, didn't work she just ended up being dinner.

"Yes and he's in jail for something he didn't do."

"And why do I care?" I asked Stefan a little pissed that he woke me up for something that I don't even give a crap about. Stefan opened his mouth to reply but I beat him to it "So let me get this straight you woke me up at some ridiculous hour to tell me about something that I don't care about and doesn't even concern me?" I asked yes I was pissed I think I was the least morning person out there. Stefan just sort of looked at me,

"Well when you put it that way I guess-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as I snapped his neck, after all I was the uncontrollable Salvatore with not even an ounce of humanity and no regard for human life, I had a reputation to uphold. It is a lot easier to live as a vampire when people fear you, no one gets in your way and few people try to kill you, I guess it's one of the things that Klaus admired in me. I did have a soft side though I just rarely showed it.

I decided to go downstairs since it was pretty obvious that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep, as I was making myself some breakfast, I know I don't need to eat but I was bored I heard Stefan wake up and was down here in a flash.

"You snapped my neck!" he shouted, I just rolled my eyes stating the obvious much.

"You woke me up early for no reason whatsoever." I replied simply

"So you snapped my neck?" He exclaimed

"I'm not a morning person, sorry" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it sort of was.

"You are insane," he muttered running a hand through his hair walking up the stairs to his room.

"Love you too baby bro!" I shouted after him, I smiled annoying Stefan was so much fun and so easy to do no wonder Damon's been doing for the past 146 years. I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to go get dressed, by the time I'd done that Damon still wasn't home, so once again I decided I would go annoy dear St Steffie.

I was lying on his bed reading one of his old journals whilst he sat at his desk writing in his current one, every now and then he would hit the table with his fist making me jump. The next time he does it I actually think I'm going to hit him, see how he likes it. He did it again, "Okay Charlie Sheen, I know you're having blood withdrawals and everything but do you have to take it out on the table? I mean what did it ever do to you?" I asked but he just ignored me "Rude" I muttered under my breath.

"Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever" Damon said entering the room, I furrowed my eyebrows when did he get back? Stefan just sighed and closed his journal and plucked the one out of my hands and placed them back on the shelf.

"Hey I was reading that!" I protested

"What do you want?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I was hoping we could hang. You know a little brother sister bonding. I know we don't actually "hang out". We team up, we join forces, and we activate our Wonder triplet powers." Damon replied flashing his ring, he wandered over to the bookshelf and started looking through the books.

"What are you doing?" I asked Damon confused as to why he was going through Stefan's bookshelf all that is on there is old journals and stuff he had collected over the years.

"Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town. Stefan do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?" Damon asked Stefan

"Vaguely why?" Stefan replied

"If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month" Damon stated

"Your point being?" I asked wondering where this was going

"I'm trying to remember what year it was." Damon replied

"1912" Stefan said, I snorted which got me a weird look from my brothers.

"So much for vaguely." I said as Damon grabbed a diary off the shelf and chucked it at Stefan.

"1912. Or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer on their hands." He said. I took the diary from Stefan and started reading it

"It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral." I began Jesus Christ could my brother get more depressing? I carried on reading until I got to the end which naturally was Damon asking Stefan to go get drunk.

"So, what do you say, brother sister, you wanna go get drunk?" Damon asked us

"You know I'm always going to be in the mood to get drunk so sure I'll come" I agreed Stefan on the other hand was not convinced.

"Ahhh, I get it, I get it. You're bored. Your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself." He said

"Yeah speaking of when did you get a friend Damon? Did those sessions start to pay off?" I asked him

"Hardey ha ha sister you're hilarious and I still can't believe you made me go to that. And there is that Stefan but I was also hoping you could help me solve a murder." Damon said and took the journal from my hands and walked out the room.

As we arrived at the Mystic Grill after finally convincing Stefan to come with us I spotted Rebekah talking to the mayor and it seems my brother did too.

"Oh She-Devil at 9 o'clock "He said, I just glared at him and whacked his arm "Ow!" He yelped "What the hell was that for?" He asked me rubbing his arm.

"She may be the She-Devil but she is still my best friend ok?" I told him as we walked towards the bar listening in on Rebekah's conversation.

"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?" She asked the mayor I was confused the milling logs as in the ones in the living room?

"Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores" Carol replied yup definitely the ones on the bookcase in the living room. My drink being placed in front of me brought my attention to Damon who turned to talk to me and Stefan.

"So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon asked

"Umm really bad fashion taste?" I replied as Stefan started tapping his fingers on the bar.

"Come on knock it off" Damon said to Stefan, Stefan stopped tapping his fingers and poured himself out a drink.

"You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit." Damon lectured

"They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. That's what they all have in common." Stefan snapped

"Alright Jesus no need to get snarky" I said "And as valid as your point may be brother you can't avoid the fact they do all have terrible fashion sense"

"But why them? Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore." Damon said I scoffed

"You really do have your head shoved up your arse so far don't you Damon" I said as I sensed Bekah coming up behind us.

"Now which Salvatore would that be?" She asked


	14. Chapter 14

"So Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew" Rebekah asked looking at me to which I pouted at.

"Don't look at me I'm not Katie I didn't get knocked up out of wedlock, it was daddy dearest. He knocked up one of the maids during the civil war, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew Stefan, Damon and I were all dead, someone had to carry on the family name." I told her.

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" she asked, I knew there was a reason for her being so inquisitive but I would just have to find out later.

"You're full of a lot of questions." Damon said suspiciously.

"I'm just researching the town's history. I grew up here after all" She lied.

"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives with… if you want more sex, just ask for it." Damon said, I screwed up my nose

"Ew Damon that is not something someone like to think about, I mean seriously my best friend and my brother" I shuddered "Nasty"

"Oh please you don't get to lecture me about me sleeping with your brother missy, if I remember rightly you have slept with my brother far more times then I will ever sleep with Damon and besides there is not enough liquor in the world to make me sleep with you again" She said grabbing the bottle of the bar and taking a swig from it.

"Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile." Damon said

"Well someone's very full of themselves" I muttered as Stefan sighed and grabbed his bottle and glass and moved the other side of me. "You'll have to excuse our little brother; he's jonesing for some O positive" I told Bekah.

"I'm not jonesing" Stefan stated blankly as Bekah moved into the seat Stefan was before.

"So did they ever catch the killer?" She asked intrigued

"Nope, wrote it all off on vampires" Damon said taking a gulp of his bourbon, I wrinkled my nose in distaste I honestly couldn't understand why he liked the stuff it's disgusting.

"Maybe it was a vampire" Bekah pondered

"Yeah, Damon maybe it was a vampire" He said not so subtly hinting that it could have in fact been Damon

Damon chuckled "Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then."

"Well, there was one other vampire. Remember Sage?" Stefan said

"Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex." Damon said smirking

"Ah yes who can forget Slutty Sage?" I asked. Damon looked at me confused,

"When did you meet Sage" He asked

"Hmm it must have been about 19...04 I think yeah 1904.

_Flashback 1904_

_I was walking down the streets of Madrid with Bekah apparently there was to be a ball and Bekah had decided that we needed new dresses so we were going to town to buy some, I didn't get a choice in the matter Bekah quite literally dragged me out the house. I tried looking at Nik for help but he just said there was no interfering with Rebekah when she wanted to go shopping he liked not having his neck snapped._

_We had been shopping for a while and we decided to go get a drink in a local bar as we walked through the door I heard Bekah mutter "I see they're letting the strays in now" I looked at her confused. "Over there by the bar the red head practically having dry sex with that man" I glanced over to where she said and almost vomited. There was a young red headed vampire, I could tell by the fact she had no pulse and a male human eating each other's faces in the middle of the bar._

"_Who is she?" I said in distaste_

"_That would be Slutty Sage the woman who is supposedly in love with Finn" Bekah said. At the mention of her name Slutty Sage looked up and smirked as she saw Bekah but looked a little confused when she saw me. _

_She made her way over to us swinging her hips as she did so. "Rebekah Mikaelson, my my it has been a while" she said_

"_Not long enough, I was hoping to avoid you for the rest of forever" Bekah sighed_

"_Well you know the easy way to get rid of me is to convince your psychopathic brother to undagger Finn and then you'll never have to see me again" I frowned at that sure Nik had his bad moments but he wasn't psychopathic._

"_Nik is not psychopathic he just has a low tolerance for those who annoy or disappoint him" I said defending him, which brought her attention to me. She looked me up and down and curled her lip in disgust, the look she gave me would normally have young vampires shaking but you can't hang around the Mikaelsons and not pick up any of the trademark facial features, so I just gave her a look that expressed my disgust and hatred for her. _

_We kept at our mini staring contest for a while but it was her who gave in, I smirked in triumph that I had won. "Now just who are you? I didn't know you were taking in whores now." She said directing the last part at towards Bekah._

"_Please I'm hardly a whore at least I can keep myself to one man unlike you who was practically having dry sex over there earlier whilst apparently being in love with another man." I shot back at her_

"_Oh look the babies got bite" she teased_

"_Yeah I also have fangs so unless you want them tearing your throat out I suggest you leave before I make you." I threatened. _

_I saw her next move before she even knew she was going to do it, she snapped a leg of the wooden bar stool and went to stake it where my heart would've been had I not been standing behind her holding her in a headlock crushing her windpipe. Normally an older vampire should've been able to overpower me easily but I had Nik teaching me how to use my vampire abilities to my full advantage._

"_Now listen here you strumpet, I suggest you leave us alone and if I ever see you again and you annoy me I will stake you even if you are Finn's lover do you understand?" I hissed in her ear. She kept struggling under my hold trying to pull my arms off her. "I said do you understand?" _

"_Yes" She managed to gasp out._

"_Good." I snapped her neck and watched as she fell to the floor temporarily dead. I looked at Bekah who looked impressed._

"_Glad to see those training sessions have been working" _

"I remember that, trashy little thing she was." Bekah said. Damon turned to Stefan

"You really think it was Sage killing all those people back then?" He asked

"Town questioned of a grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan replied. Rebekah drank the remaining of her whiskey

"So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town" She said as the bar tender came over with another bottle of whiskey, I motioned for another Vodka Coke, whiskey really wasn't my thing. Rebekah went to grab the bottle but Damon grabbed it before her.

"Easy there, lushy pants, it's been a hoot and a half but this is Salvatore night and you weren't invited" He said as we moved towards the dart board.

Damon threw a dart and it hit the bulls eye "So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men."

I frowned and grabbed the dart out of the air "That's a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation" I said

"You two just don't give up do you?" Stefan asked motioning towards me and Rebekah.

"Why are you so grumpy?" She asked Stefan frowning but at the same time not really caring.

"Don't mind him" Damon said "He's just on a master cleanse"

"You know you were a lot more fun in the 20's" Bekah told Stefan. Damon bumped her with his elbow,

"Don't rile him up, he's testy when he's being self-righteous" Damon said

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore." Stefan said.

"Oh okay fair enough, you used to be self-righteous" he said as he pulled Stefan's diary from his pocket "Dear diary, Damon has lost his way; though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his."

I laughed "Ouch, harsh much Steffie?" I asked as Bekah took the diary from Damon's hands and began to read.

"His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile" she closed the journal "oh judgy"

"Well this is fun" Stefan said

"You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon" I said to Damon.

"I wasn't. The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all." He said and then began to tell us about how he knew her.

"That sounds like Sage alright" She said

"How did you know her?" Damon asked

"As your sister said earlier she was obsessed with my brother Finn over 900 years ago." She replied.

"What creepy suicidal guy?" Damon asked as Stefan began tapping his fingers again.

"You're doing it again." I told him. He got up,

"Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here." He told us

"Sure first admit you're jonesing" I said

"Luce, I'm not-" I cut him off by grabbing him and slamming him into a wall.

"Admit it" I growled

"Okay, fine, I'm freaking out. I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?" He said

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too." I said, Stefan got up and walked out the grill, I smirked at Bekah and Damon before we all followed him out.

"So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Bekah asked

"Ah, he's an eternally guilty conscious." Damon replied

"Funny. When I knew him in the 20s, he didn't have any conscious at all. One of the things I liked most about it. Can't possibly think he can survive without feeding" Bekah said

"Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, our brother. Uh, think I'm gonna need some help with this one." I told her

"What can I do?" she asked, I saw a woman getting out of her car and ran over to her.

"Hello" I said smirking

"Hi." She said startled

"This may seem very forward but you're just so pretty and my brother fancies you." I said

"Oh thank you" The woman said

"And please don't scream, you're about to have a very, very bad night." I told her biting into her neck, Stefan stopped walking and sped over and pulled me off the women.

"Luce stop!" he shouted as Rebekah caught the woman

"Sorry brother. It's dinner time, have a bite" I said

"What are you doing?" He asked me shocked

"Tough love, Stefan. You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back." Damon told him

"No, no" Stefan said backing up

"Feed or we'll let Rebekah have her way with her and you know she'll kill her" Damon said

"You know I will" Bekah said smirking

"Then her blood will be on your hands. Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you." I said trying to persuade him to just do it; he needs to learn control and he's not going to get it by letting the blood lust control him.

"Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me." Stefan said and you could see him trying to fight the blood lust. Bekah was obviously getting bored,

"This is rubbish" she said and extended her fangs and went to bite the woman but Stefan rushed over and pulled her off her. He stared at the blood on the woman's neck before sinking his fangs in her neck and feeding.

"We got it from here. Go ahead" Damon said to Bekah motioning for her to leave.

"The nights just getting started" Bekah pouted

"Scram no one likes a lurker" He said

"You're a real arse you know?" She told him

"He's been told, I alone tell him at least 3 times a day" I told her, Bekah left and our attention went back to Stefan.

"Alright that's enough you're going to bleed her dry. Come on you're going to drain her" I said to Stefan pulling him off her, he looked like a mess with blood all down his face and he was trying to get back to the woman but I pushed him away. "I said that's enough! Hey, you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?" I said to him raising my voice a little making sure the threat was heard.

Damon went over to the women and bit his wrist and gave it to the women "I got you. That's a good girl" he reassured her. I looked over as I heard someone walk pass and I smirked if it wasn't the dearest doppelgänger and the human boy Matt.

"What are you doing?" DoppleBitch asked which caught Stefan's attention as he looked up. "Stefan?" DoppleBitch gasped, I let out a small laugh as Stefan wiped the blood off his mouth missing most of it.

"Elena" He said

"What are you three doing?" she asked us

"Relax, DoppleBitch. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be." I told her she glared at me when I said my nickname for her

"Elena, let's just go." Matt told her grabbing her arm but she continued staring at Stefan "Elena!" He said and had to literally drag her away.

"So… that's gonna take a little time" I said to him he just walked into us and walked away. "Stefan, hey Stefan wait!" I said chasing after him


	15. Chapter 15

A while later I was sat in the boarding house next to the fire across from Stefan reading Romeo and Juliet it was a first edition copy even though I hadn't been around when Shakespeare was Nik- I mean Klaus got it for me because he knew how much I loved the play and the book.

Damon entered the room "They let Ric go. Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation. Elena will understand." He said to Stefan, I guessed Ric was Damon's friend the one who was stuck in jail.

"Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks" Stefan said and I groaned shutting my book,

"Uh-uh, none of that, no more no humanity Stefan. There's a road called recovery and we are on it." I said to him, Stefan got up and walked over to me

"Why do you even care, huh? The whole sibling bonding thing," He said to me and then turned to Damon "Getting Elena to hate you, what do you feel guilty because you kissed her, is that it Damon? Because you can stop, go back to hating me. It was a lot easier."

"And a lot more fun" I muttered under my breath which earned me a glare from Stefan. "And when did you kiss DoppleBitch? I mean could you get more unoriginal?" I asked Damon.

"It doesn't matter anyway speaking of original what was Barbie Klaus talking about earlier you sleeping with one of her brothers?" he shot back

"Doesn't matter" I mocked him "Anyway Can you for one minute actually believe that we are trying to help you?" I asked Stefan

"I don't need your help." Stefan said

"You don't need our…. Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?" Damon said annoyed at what Stefan said. I furrowed my eyebrows when was the last time Stefan said that?

"What are you talking about?" Stefan matched my confusion

"1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood." He said "The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you." Damon said running his hand through his hair, he almost sounded sad when he said the last bit.

"You couldn't have." Stefan told him

"Sure I could of. But I just didn't want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me." He told him and the way he said those words there was no denying the truth behind them, I rolled my eyes, being in this town had made Damon soft.

"Why?" Stefan asked

"Because right now, you two are all I've got." He said to us

A while later I was sat playing Moonlight Sonata on the piano as Damon stood next to me watching me play, he could play as himself but he said that he loved just watching me play and the way I got lost in the music. As the piece came to an end Stefan walked in holding a book.

"So I dug into the old family archives from the 1900's" He told us.

"Oh so now you're being helpful?" I asked

"Would you like me to go back to hating you?" he asked. I laughed

"You could never hate me baby bro, I'm too awesome" I told him patting his cheek.

"What'd you find?" Damon asked

"Well, nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders" He said placing the book in front of us. "But they did get a confession ten years later."

"They did? Who?" I asked

"Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha. They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum." Stefan said

"Then what?" I asked

"Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own." Stefan said closing the book. Damon looked deep in thought which must've hurt him he never tends to think too often it's a safety hazard.

"Samantha Gilbert that is very weird" He mused

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I already killed her" He stated.

"Wait, so you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running round Mystic Falls killing founders?" I asked him it seemed a bit ridiculous if you ask me.

"It's not possible, if she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?" Damon said

"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations." Stefan remembered.

"Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today. Doesn't protect her from old age. It just makes her dead and then not dead again" I said

"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one of them and the others…." Stefan trailed off

"Alaric's" Damon finished, not knowing who Alaric was and having no desire to find out I decided I would spend the night at Bekah's I grabbed my stuff and sent her a text to let her know I was coming

**Brothers are boring is it ok to spend the night at yours?**

**-Luce X**

A few moments later I got her reply

**Yeah sure Nik's here though**

**-Bekah X**

I sighed at the extra bit, I needed to get over him but he was my first love and I know that the first time you fall in love it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try the feelings will never go away because, first love is reckless without calculating it throws everything in with pure passion and inevitably fails but that's why it's dramatic, the reckless tales wrapped up in experiences and feelings that you can never have again because something happens or something is said or someone comes along and destroys your happiness and you regret it for the rest of your life, which for me was a long time.

I sighed, part of me, the reckless, carefree side of me told me to forgive him but the cautious, scared side of me told me to run and put as much distance between us as possible scared of getting hurt again. My heart and mind were at war with each other and my heart was winning. I didn't know whether to be scared or happy.

Grabbing my stuff I went downstairs towards the door shouting that I was going to stay at Bekah's for the night. Not caring if they heard me or not I got in my car and drove towards the Mikaelson mansion. The car journey was brief and uninteresting; I think the most interesting part of it was they played my favourite song Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's, after singing along to that it wasn't long till I pulled up outside the mansion, I got out of my car with my bag and walked up the drive to their door and knocked.

I was a little bit surprised when I saw that it was Klaus who opened the door, "Ah, Luce Bekah said you would be coming round" He said grinning so that his dimples showed "She told me to give you this." He said handing me a piece of paper.

**Luce**

**I am so so sorry for what I am about to tell you, I had to leave town I know it was short notice and you've probably just left to come here but we've had a lead on where mother might be and as Elijah isn't here I've had to go check it out. PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'LL TAKE YOU SHOPPING IN PARIS, you can still stay the night though I'm sure Nik will gladly keep you company ;) plus it will give you time to sort out how you feel about each other**

**Again I'm so sorry**

**Bekah X**

It finally dawned on me what the note said she wasn't here. She had left me alone with Klaus, some best friend she is. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket it was a text from Damon.

**Elena's staying the night at the boarding house just warning you in case you come back**

**-Damon x**

I groaned which made Klaus chuckle "What seems to be the problem love?" He asked. What was the problem, oh nothing I just have to choose between staying in a house with the guy who broke my heart or go home where the annoying DoppleBitch was. I sighed; I think this might actually be the hardest decision I will ever have to make.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood at the door having a mental argument with myself trying to decide what to do, do I go home where Elena was staying joy of joys or do I stay here with the man who broke me _go home _ my head whispered _stay_ said my heart, my own body was at war. Although it seems that I didn't get to make the choice myself as I found myself being dragged into the mansion by Klaus.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked when he finally pulled me to a stop in their living room.

"You seem to be having a hard time making a decision on where to stay, so I made it for you." He replied I just hmphed and he smirked knowing he had won.

"So now that you've got me in you lair what do you plan on doing to me?" I asked, he just chuckled

"Now, now Luce if I told you then I'd have to kill you" he joked

"You wouldn't kill me" I told him, he raised an eyebrow "I'm too awesome" I explained which got a smirk out of him

"Whatever helps you sleep at night love" he said, I mocked glared at him

"I'm offended" I said "Oh and do you have anything to eat I'm starving" I said. Klaus motioned for me to follow him and we ended up in the kitchen, which like the rest of the house, was massive. I sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and watched as he went over to the fridge

"Now unfortunately we don't have any AB+ which is a shame because I remember that's your favourite but I think we have some A-. It's not nearly as good as the fresh stuff but it will have to do" He said rooting around in the fridge.

"Now I'm not one to say no to blood or anything but I meant food as in human food but I'll take the blood as well" I said, a little shocked he remembered my favourite blood type but he always did remember the little things.

"Hmm well I'm not sure what we've got food wise" he said looking through some cupboards. I sighed getting up and pushing him out of the way and smiled seeing the things in there. I started pulling out ingredients and ignored Klaus' curious look. Which in return got me a dimpled grin from him.

"What are you doing love?" he asked chuckling at my antics.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm baking a cake you have no food and I'm craving cake." I told him simply searching through the cupboards for a bowl.

"You're making a cake?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes now you can either help me or get out of the kitchen." It suddenly hit me what I was doing. I was asking the most feared person in the world to help bake a cake. I actually think there might be something wrong with me; I've definitely lost my sanity.

Klaus laughed and walked to the other side of the kitchen pulling out a bowl "You always were a strange one" he said smiling, it was weird seeing the man everyone feared smile, genuinely smile I could tell it was something he hadn't done in a while.

"I take offence to that I'm not weird I'm limited edition." I said putting the butter and sugar in a bowl "cream that would you?" I asked him, he just rolled his eyes and did as I said.

"Could you come here a second Luce?" he asked. I walked over to where he was standing.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"What game are you playing Luce?" He asked "You hate me didn't anyone ever tell you that you're not supposed to make cakes with the enemy?" He said

"I'm not playing any game Klaus; I just want a time out. A time out from my brother's infuriating and complicated love lives, not even to mention mine. I've had my humanity switched off for years yet it seems the second I come back to this town with all its bad memories, my humanity decides to switch back on and I don't even get a choice in the matter. All these emotions have come rushing back and I won't lie I don't know how to handle it and that scares me." I told him, I took in a big breath and continued "And then there is you. You broke my heart no scratch that you destroyed it and any trust I had for anyone, yet I go to your mother's stupid ball and you're there in your stupid suit with your stupid dimples and there is nothing more I want to do then accept your apology but because I am so stubborn my pride won't accept it and plus I'm scare what if I give you my trust will you hold it carefully or will you destroy it, because I can give you my trust but it won't make everything better. I hate it, I hate that I have to pretend that it doesn't matter or bother me, I hate that I still think about you all the time, I hate that you don't care, not even a little bit, I hate that my emotions have gotten the better of me, that that switch is no longer there, I hate that you put me through all this, I hate that I can't talk to you, I hate that I can't even do the simplest things or go somewhere just because it reminds me of you, I hate that I still care, I hate that I still miss you and most of all I hate that I don't hate you." I said getting quieter as I got to the end of my mini speech.

I didn't realise I was crying until Klaus wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way but there was one thing wrong with your speech." He said softly and it wasn't till then that I noticed how close our faces were. "I do care, letting you go was the worst mistake I ever made" He said and I saw him glance down at my lips and begin to lean in. What I did next was reflex, I panicked and in my state of panic I picked an egg up off the side without him noticing and wound my arms round his neck in a embrace and as he got closer I cracked the egg over his head, white and yolk running down his head. He pulled away startled and I didn't miss the look of hurt and rejection in his eyes, but he quickly disguised it with a smirk.

"Now love why would you start a fight you know you can't win" his words confused me at first but I soon understood what he meant a little too late as I now had egg running down my face. I glared at him

"Hey!" I protested "Do you know how long it takes to get egg out of hair?!" I exclaimed.

"You started it love, didn't anyone ever tell you not to start something you can't finish" He said smirking.

"Who said I can't finish it?" I asked chucking a handful of flour at his head, watching as his face now covered in egg and flour. Before I knew it the entirety of the bag of flour was being tipped over my head.

"That is not fair!" I protested "You cheated!" he just laughed

"Sweetheart, when have I ever played by the rules?" He asked "Come on, you need a shower, don't want you getting flour everywhere" he said smirking, damn hybrid and his stupid smirk. I followed him upstairs and we stopped outside a room "You can use Bekah's shower, take as much time as you need. I'll be over there trying to get egg out my hair" He said pointing towards a door at the end of the hall.

I entered the bathroom, "Damn hybrid why the hell did he have to tip the whole bag of flour over my head it's going to take forever to get out" I complained to myself, stripping my dirty clothes and getting into the warm shower allowing the water to pour all over me releasing all my inner stress and allowing my muscles to relax. After a lot of washing rinsing and repeating I finally managed to get all the egg and flour out of hair, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and realised that I'd left my clothes downstairs, I groaned and peeked my head outside the door, there was no way I was going downstairs in just a towel. None of Bekah's stuff would fit me she was smaller than I was. My only option, however much I wished I didn't have to do it was to ask Klaus to borrow something of his until I could go downstairs, which meant going into Klaus' room in nothing but a towel.

I peeked my head round and vamp sped over to the room Klaus pointed at earlier keeping a strong grip on my towel. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in" from the other side. I slowly entered the room to see Klaus walking out the bathroom in only a towel dripping wet, my eyes widened at the state he was in, it didn't help that I knew what the towel was hiding. I bit my lip_ C'mon Luce snap out of it _the voice in my head nagged. I'd obviously shocked him a bit by the way his eyes had darkened and his stance had changed slightly, I knew that face, that was the face I usually always saw before we ended up having sex.

Deciding to break the tension in the air I decided to speak "Erm yeah my clothes are downstairs and none of Bekah's will fit me so I was erm wondering if I could borrow something of yours" I managed to stutter out _real smooth Luce, real smooth_ fortunately my stuttered speech manage to get Klaus' attention/

"Erm yeah sure no problem" he was clearly having the same troubles as me as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his shirts and he handed it to me. I couldn't help my eyes travel down to his arse as he walked to the wardrobe it was just instinct and he did have one of the best butts I've seen. "I don't have any trousers that will fit you but the boxers should fit and so should the shirt" he said.

I took the shirt and boxers and nodded my thanks and then sped to Bekah's room slamming the door shut and sliding down, my breathing heavy. It was then in that moment that I realised my mistake I had let my walls come down tonight and in that moment I had let him in and I realised I missed him. Part of me still hates him for what he did but part of me wants to forgive him I was scared and I didn't know what to do. So I did what I always did when I was scared I ran.


	17. Chapter 17

After grabbing my clothes from downstairs and changing at the speed of light I was out of the house and in my car driving. I didn't know where I would go but I knew for sure I was driving out of this town and never looking back. _What about your brothers, what about Damon and Stefan?_ The infuriating voice in my head was saying and in a way it was right. I should at least tell them I was leaving so I decided to ring Damon.

_Hello? _The voice of my elder brother answered.

"Hey Day, listen I'm sorry but I'm leaving town" I told him, there was no point having small talk it would be a lot less painless just going straight to the point.

_What?! For how long? _

"Forever Day, I thought I could come back to this town and play happy families with you and Stefan but I can't, that lifestyle isn't for me, I hate small towns and you know it. It was only a matter of time till I got bored and left" I half lied. It was true I did hate small towns but it wasn't why I was leaving

_You can't leave us now! Not when we're in shit loads of trouble with your pals the originals_

"I'm sorry Damon, but you're going to have to fight this one on your own" I told him hanging up the phone. As I was driving I knew suddenly realised where I had to go and who I had to see. I turned off the Interstate and continued driving until I got to the place no one would expect me to go Florida. It was a long drive but I finally pulled up outside a bar in Bradenton. It was quite funny because the person I was about to see was probably the worst person when it comes to keeping a relationship but she was my best friend and I knew she would be there for me.

I walked inside the bar, it was quite busy as it was now late in the day I'd been driving for most of it and it wasn't hard to spot her halfway across the bar drinking shots with a bunch of guys. To outsiders she probably looked like a slut but to those who knew her, knew it was just a front. She looked up sensing my presence as I got closer and I knew that once she saw my face she knew what was wrong.

"Sorry boys I've got to go, friendship calls" She told the crowd of guys round her who started protesting. I watched as she made her way over to me and once she was in front of me she pulled me in for a hug. I inhaled her scent and finally let myself go and broke down in her arms. I felt a rush of air and soon realised she had taken us back to her apartment.

"Okay, Lucy which guy do I have to go smash the face in of?" She asked which made me laugh. The thought of tiny her taking on Klaus was quite amusing but I then realised she had enough power to do it.

"You don't need to smash in anyone's faces Harry, for once it wasn't their fault" I told her.

"Okay tell Aunty Harriet what's wrong and I'll see if I can do any crazy witchy voodoo to make it better" she said. I suppose I should explain, Harriet Christie is a hybrid but not a werewolf-vampire hybrid she is a witch-vampire hybrid, it should be impossible and in fact it is but she is special she is nature's way of saying that vampires have been accepted. She is quite small and by quite I mean very she is only 5'3, which actually comes in her favour as people tend to underestimate her and then BAM she's all like I'm a ninja vampire witch, her words not mine. She had big blue eyes and long blonde hair, physically she looked 22 but in reality she was 723 years old.

"Damon rang me" I told her

"Oh no I can already see where this is going she said" I glared at her for interrupting

"He asked me to go back to Mystic Falls" she gasped "yeah that's not the worst part, Stefan was there."

"Wait Stefan as in little brother who you hate for ruining your life by forcing you to turn Stefan?" she asked

"Yup but still not the worst bit though. Damon called me because he needed my help; turns out he had some original problems"

"No." She said "Was he there?"

"Yeah" I said quietly

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry." She told me "What happened?" I sighed and told her everything that had happened

"So I ran, like I always do, I got scared and ran." I finished.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry but I think I've figured it out Klaus is just like me" She said, I frowned confused

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I am the kind of girl who enjoys the chase. I get a thrill when it comes to winning someone over and making them fall in love with me. Then when rough times emerge, I run off kicking and screaming. I analysed my actions once. I came to the conclusion that I'm afraid of getting too close to someone because I'm scared to get hurt, when a boy takes one step forward I take three steps back. I've done this my whole life, it is my greatest downfall and the reason I've lost so many loves. Klaus is like me he is afraid to get too close to people because he is scared of letting people in because it gives them a hold over him and he doesn't like it when people have that power, he likes to be in control and when he was in love with you, you had power over him and that scared him so he did what only he could he pushed you away because that's what he's known all his life." She explained

"But I still don't understand why I'm so afraid to love him, I know I'm scared to be hurt but why does it scare me this much?" I asked.

"It's easy, you know those certain people you meet, who just have interesting auras? You see them for the first time and for some reason they completely capture your attention; it could be the way they're sitting, hunch-backed and alertly glancing around or leaning over a paper or a book, or the definitive lack of a smile on their face, or definitive secrets behind their happiest expressions. Or maybe when their eyes meet yours, the depth within them impacts you, and you become enamoured; or whenever they speak, it's meaningful and overflowing with hidden messages between specially crafted lines and you feel maybe only you could perceive and understand what special things could be hiding under their sadly smug smirk or forlorn half-smile and sometimes, it remains that way." She explained

"You see them around occasionally, but you two never meet, and you're always left to wonder what if and become jealous of the people you see with them often, the ones who know the things you'd give so much to. But frankly, sometimes meeting them is a worse fate. Because how could you not become immediately and fatally infatuated with someone who captured your focus at first sight? how could every small revelation of their soul or every quick line leading in to their thoughts not fill up your emptiness just a tad bit more, not tug at your heart strings and force your care out of its hidden pockets and throw it out uninvited? How could you not fall in love? How could you get over the pain of their leaving, their final angrily deadpanned phrases, the broken fragments of their promises and the fact you weren't good enough for the person who had so quickly and easily overtaken your entire mind and all the love you had to offer? How could you listen to the same songs and visit the same places and wander the same hallways with the memories shrouding you? how could the world continue, how could _you _continue when you've become so in love with their soul, their mind, their _essence_ that you could never ever get over it, pick yourself up, find another anything like they were? You've come to need it, to need the comforting unpredictability of how their good mornings will sound and the shifty guardedness of their eyes and the internal rush of joy at doing things for them and hearing their laugh and being wrapped up in their arms and _safe_. You want them there when you have thoughts and ideas and you need them when you cry, because nothing else could comfort you and they're everywhere because they became your everything, and just because they've left doesn't mean that changes." She continued "That is why you are afraid to love" She finished

It dawned on me that what she said was true, I had had many opportunities to fall in love again but I didn't I pushed them away because I thought the same thing would happen again but I also realised I pushed them away because I was waiting for him to come back because when I left him I didn't realise that I was leaving my heart behind with him. He walked off with mine and I walked off with his.

"Eughh all this mushy talk is depressing, let's go get drunk" Harry suggested

"Mmm I love the sound of that idea." I agreed she smirked at me and the next thing I remember is waking up the next morning on a table holding a duck and if that wasn't weird enough I appeared to be on a boat somewhere in what smelt like the Atlantic ocean. I groaned my head throbbed but I couldn't help but smile, nothing like a night out with Harry to cure depression almost as good as tormenting DoppleBitch. Speaking of Harriet I let out a loud laugh she appeared to be squashed in a barrel hugging a marrow.

"Harriet" I said nudging her foot hat was sticking out the barrel "Harry" I said louder this time "Harriet!" I shouted and collapsed on the floor laughing as she jumped startled causing the barrel to roll onto its side, so she was now stuck rolling around in a barrel .

"A little bit of help here" She asked raising an eyebrow. I finally managed to regain composure and help her out of the barrel. "So where do you think we are?" She asked looking around.

"Who knows, last time we got that wasted we ended up in Siberia in nothing but our underwear, right now I'd say we're somewhere in the Atlantic ocean the South I think." I replied

"Well at least it's a bit closer to home then last time" She mused "Speaking of when are you going back" she asked

"What? What do you mean when am I planning to go back?" I asked

"Come on Luce you've got to go back, you can't away from your problems forever yes the past may hurt, but you can either run from it or learn from it" she said and I gave her a look.

"Did you just quote the lion king?" I asked

"Yes but it's not important, Klaus is not perfect. You aren't either and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, cause you to think twice and if he admits to having some humanity and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can. He isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him he knows you could break. Don't hurt him, don't change him and don't expect more than he can give. Don't analyse. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had because perfect guys do not exist, but there is always that one guy who is perfect for you and I believe that the guy is Klaus however much you don't want it to be true. So go home and figure out and when you've got it sorted you call me and we'll go have a celebratory drink see where we end up. Now would you answer your phone it's being incredibly irritating." She said smiling.

I looked down at my phone I hadn't even realised it had been ringing _Damon_ the caller ID read

"What do you want Damon?" I asked down the phone

_Where are you? And why aren't you answering my calls?_

"Ummm I'm not too sure where I am, I reckon somewhere in the South Atlantic Ocean and as to why I've been asleep for the past 13 missed calls the others I just ignored"

_South Atlantic? What? Do I even want to know?_

"Probably not"

_Come home Luce please?_

"Why Damon what's there for me?"

_I'm here Stefan's here and your original besties are back in town_

"Yes and so is DoppleBitch and BitchyWitchy and everyone else in your weird little mystery hunters crew that I hate"

_Please Luce I know you didn't leave because you were bored, something happened when you went to the Mikaelsons and it scared you, so you ran. It's what you do Luce, when things get tough you run. But please just come home please? _

"Fine but it might take a while I think Harriet just sat on a duck" I said laughing at my friend and the startled duck

_You're with Harriet no wonder you guys ended up in the South Atlantic that girl sure knows how to party_

"Don't even think about sleeping with her Damon" I warned and he was just silent "You didn't every friend Damon every friend!"

_I'm sorry it was the 70's you knew what I was like back then _

"I know, I know you were a dick, I don't know how Will put up with you although I did enjoy the way you played Lexi, Any way got to go will try and be back within the month just have to get off this boat first which might take some time bye!" I said and hung up before he could even reply.

"Hey Lucy, so while we're waiting for the ship to find land fancy a game of poker?" She asked flashing a deck of cards. I just rolled my eyes at my friend and attempted to walk towards her but ended up tripping over the duck. "Still have no balance I see" She said smirking "C'mon let's go see if there's any crew to snack on."


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later I was outside Harry's apartment giving her a goodbye hug, turns out we were just off the coast of Brazil, so once we got back it only took 2 days to get back to Florida, granted we did stop at one point to go to Disney World and return the duck to a duck pond which are actually quite hard to find.

"Promise me you'll sort this shit out with Klaus right?" She asked as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I promise and thank you again for the advice, I don't know what I'd do without you and keep an eye on Derek for me I don't trust him on his own" Yes we had named the duck Derek

"I will and I'll be down to visit soon maybe see Bekah and Katie as well haven't seen them in a while" She mused releasing me from the hug.

"I'll see you soon, now I have to go face up to the wrath of my brothers for leaving and the awkward sexual tension between me and Klaus." I said getting in my car.

"Haha good luck with that! See you soon and be sure to stock up on vodka nothing like a wild girls night out who knows where we'll end up." I smiled at her and started the engine smiling at her before driving away. There were never any goodbyes with us only see you later as neither of us liked goodbye, in the words of Peter Pan "Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting"

During our long trip back from the dock in Brazil I had time to think about what I was going to do when I got back I had decided that even though Klaus had hurt me I was going to forgive him, it didn't mean I had to be nice to him but I wasn't going to fight any feelings that I have for him, it would be pointless and a waste of time.

After another day of diving only stopping once for a bite to eat, I finally pulled up at the Mystic Grill. I got out of my car and walked inside, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen. I walked into the grill and immediately felt the burning stares of my brothers and the Mikaelsons, both coming from either side of the grill. Not sure where to go first I decided to head over towards the bar. They wanted me back so desperately they could come to me. After ordering a vodka coke which in case you hadn't noticed was my preferred alcoholic beverage I sat down and started counting down under my breath knowing one of the group of people would come over by the time I got to zero.

"3,2,1" and as I got to one it seemed that it was my brothers who got to me first, as I took a sip of my drink I was engulfed in a huge hug from my elder brother making me spill my drink.

"Don't you ever leave like that again" he said in my ear he said letting go of me, I turned round to face him.

"Hey you made me spill my drink" I said pouting ignoring what he said.

"We'll buy you another one anyway Damon's right, don't leave like that again you had us worried." Stefan said

"You had no reason to be worried I was with Harriet" I told them

"All the more reason for us to worry, where was it you ended up in the end?" Damon asked

"South Atlantic just off Brazil which was why it took me so long to get here, that and we did stop off at Disney World on our way back and we had to drop Derek off." I smirked to myself at the confused look on my brothers faces.

"Derek?" Damon asked

"The duck obviously" I stated in a "duh" voice

"Yeah obviously…" Stefan trailed off. Suddenly I felt the breath being blown out of me by a strong force and yet again I found myself trapped between a pair of arms.

"Don't you ever leave me alone with them again" The familiar voice of my blonde friend pleaded in my ear squeezing me into the hug tighter.

"If I promise I won't leave will you let me go, girls gotta breathe Bekah" I gasped out.

"Maybe" Bekah said, still not releasing her hold on me.

"I think it's probably best you release her Bekah, she may be dead but she still needs to breathe" the smooth accented voice came out from behind me. Bekah released her death grip on me and muttered something I didn't catch. I turned to face my saviour

"Thank you so much 'Lijah, I don't know what I'd do without you" I said turning round to face him.

"You're welcome although I'm with them on this one. Leave town again without telling us and I'll tell them what happened in '32" Elijah said, my mouth dropped open.

"You wouldn't dare" I gasped he smirked

"Oh but I would"

"Okay now I'm intrigued. What happened in '32" The voice I had been dreading to hear sounded from my right. It seemed everyone was here now to see my return.

I turned towards him "What happened in 1932 Niklaus, is between me and Elijah, who gave his word not to bring it up ever again" I said to him but directing the last part towards Elijah who gave me a sheepish smile.

"Niklaus?" He questioned my choice of name for him, I smiled at him simply.

"I do not like you so I shan't call you Nik but I don't hate you so I won't call you Klaus at the moment my feelings for you are neutral therefore your name is Niklaus" I explained.

"So where were you then?" Bekah asked leaning against the bar with one eyebrow raised.

"Well I started off in Florida but I ended up of the coast of Rio de Janeiro oh and I stopped off at a duck pond in Colombia and Disney World in Orlando on my way back from Rio." I said counting off the places on my fingers "Oh! And I stopped off for a snack in Atlanta" I said remembering that I stopped there as well.

"How?" Bekah questioned. I went to open my mouth but someone beat me to it.

"She went to go visit Harriet didn't you?" Niklaus asked, my mouth dropped open in shock, How did he know that? Was he listening in?

"How did you know that?" I asked my mouth agape

"Well you went to Florida which is where I happen to know she is currently residing and I assume you went to her after your abrupt leave from mine and after having been on a night out with you and her I know that the events you described are likely to have happened on a night out with her. She is well known in the supernatural world for her parties, it seemed the most probable explanation" He explained and as much as I tried to hide it you could probably see some of the shock on my face, I mean you would be shocked too if the big bad hybrid who broke your heart yet you still sort of have feelings for him remembers things like that.

Fortunately I couldn't stay shocked for too long as a sharp pain on my right arm brought me back to my senses.

"OW! What was that for?" I exclaimed rubbing my arm where the blonde had hit it.

"That was for going to see Harry without me! I haven't seen her since the 20's!" Bekah said

"Still, no reason to hit me anyway she said she will probably be coming down to visit soon" I said

"Oh god" and "Lord save us" were a few of the mutterings coming from my brothers and the Elijah and Niklaus.

"Anyway I'm back and I'm already bored, so I'm going to go find some entertainment care to join me brothers? It's been a while since we've had some bonding time" I asked them jumping off my bar stool and putting a hand on my hip raising and eyebrow at them.

"Why not? You're right it has been a while" was the reply from my elder brother. I smiled and turned towards Stefan

"I suppose I have to now, someone's got to keep you two out of trouble" Stefan replied.

"Oh please we all know you were going to come along anyway no one can resist the allure of a night out with me" I said smirking and I could of sworn I heard Niklaus mutter "You got that right" But I just ignored it and walked out of the grill with my brothers arm in arm.


	19. Chapter 19

Leaving the grill arm in arm with my brothers, we headed towards my car getting in I turned to Damon who was sat in the passenger seat. "So, where we heading to this time?" I asked "I mean it's got to be somewhere good this is Steffie's first time" Damon snorted

"You're making it sound like he's a virgin" he said smirking "But I agree we do have to take him somewhere good. I'm thinking New York maybe? Plenty of places we could show him there" He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You are absolutely right I think it's time we showed him why it's called the City that never sleeps" I returned the smirk.

"Why am I feeling so worried right now?" Stefan asked

"Relax Steffie and be a sweetheart and could you get the drinks out from under my seat" I asked him as I pulled out of Mystic Falls and onto the highway doing at least triple the speed limit, I had to if I wanted to get to New York by Nightfall.

"Jesus Luce what did you do rob a bar and then a hospital?" Stefan exclaimed pulling out numerous bottles of vodka and even some of bourbon for Damon and quite a few blood bags.

"What? I have to be prepared don't I you never know when you'll get stranded in the desert with no blood or alcohol. I'm just being prepared" I defended. "Anyway who cares, pass me some of that vodka would you?" I asked. Stefan rolled his eyes

"Only if I get some of the blood bags" He countered

"Oh yeah you're off the bunny diet, recently switched your humanity back on and are on the rebound from being the ripper. I forgot about that" I mused "Anyway yeah sure help yourselves, there's a bottle of bourbon there for you too Damon" Damon smiled

"You know me so well sister"

We spent the rest of the journey drinking and just catching up on things that had happened since we last saw each other,

"So what's the deal with you and Klaus huh?" Stefan asked, I tensed at his question.

"Yeah what is going on between you and him and don't bother denying anything you said when you first arrived that you hadn't spoken to Klaus in like 61 years so explain" Damon demanded.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked them sighing, this was going to be a long journey.

"When did you meet him?" Damon asked

"I met him shortly after I'd left Stefan" I said my memory returning to the night when everything started.

_Flashback 1865_

_Not long after I'd left Stefan in a rage of anger for him forcing me to turn I realised that I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go home not anymore, Father would shun me even more as a daughter and I would surely be staked for being what I am. I couldn't go to Stefan not after what he did and Damon had already left Mystic Falls. I was alone in the world and I had no idea what was happening to me._

_Everything seemed so much brighter even in the night sky, I could hear things that were so far away and I could smell the damp in the air and the forest nearby. My senses were heightened and I had no idea what was happening to me._

_I sat down on the side of the road and just broke down sobbing, I was alone and confused everything seemed so different and it seemed like the whole world was shouting at me. I was starting to regret leaving Stefan without having a clue about what world I was about to enter into. _

_A growl from in front of me made my head shoot up from where it was gazing at the rocks in the road, my eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat in front of me, staring at me like a lion would stare at a gazelle was a huge wolf like creature with golden eyes and huge teeth being revealed from the curl of its lip. I sat there frozen, my body paralyzed when before I even had time to react, it lunged itself at me._

_I felt its teeth rip into my shoulder and I cried out in pain, suddenly I felt the wolf being ripped off of my body, but it still had its teeth in my shoulder so it tore out a chunk of my shoulder out with it. I screamed out in pain, after hearing a sickening snap, the sound of the wolfs neck being broken, my saviour knelt down before me. The first thing I noticed about him was he stunningly good looking, his blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul and the small amount of stubble ha had gave him a rugged sort of look about him._

_"Well love seems you're a bit careless going out on a full moon by yourself" He said his accented voice making my head spin, it might've also had something to do with the blood loss but I'm pretty certain his voice was the main effect. His fingers brushed my shoulder "Ouch a fatal werewolf bite, that's got to sting" he said with smiling to himself._

_"Yeah it does a little bit so if you don't mind I'm going to go die somewhere away from you" I spat at him, sure he killed the wolf I was still going to die anyway, Emily told me about vampire weaknesses so I knew there was no cure I was going to die but this time I was going to stay dead._

_"Oh but love, where would be the fun in that especially when I could give you the cure" He said crouching down and smirking at me._

_"You could, but you won't" I countered having already seen his intentions in his eyes. He was just finding amusement in my pain, why should he cure me I was just young vampire out at the wrong time and ended up getting bitten by a werewolf. He didn't know me so why should he care? His humanity was not shut off but it was still lost in a pit of darkness._

_"And what makes you so sure of that love?" He asked _

_"You don't know me, we've never met before why should you give up a cure for a werewolf bite if there even is one? And something tells me you're not one to do something out of kindness you usually only do things if you get something in return" I said._

_ He laughed "I like you sweetheart you've got fire, you don't get that so much anymore" he said smiling, Oh. My. God. He has dimples. Why is it that all the bad guys are always so good looking? "Anyway why do you assume that of me how could you tell that I wasn't going to actually give you the cure? I'm curious it's been a while since someone's seen through me that quickly" He asked._

_"Your eyes gave it away, they show age and wisdom but they had no mercy." I said with a cold tone "You've changed your mind now though; you're considering curing me because you're curious, curious to know how I could see through you." I told him_

_"And now that you've told me are you sure that I won't kill you? If all I wanted was to know such a trivial question." _

_"You won't kill me; you're too intrigued by me on how I can read people so easily. You think that you could cure me and use my ability to read people to your benefit. But I'll tell you now, you won't use me. I am not a doll to be played with I'd rather die it can't be too hard I've already done it once today why not go all out and just die again?" I asked him with a small smirk on my lips._

_"You really are a young vampire, why would you be so willing to die when you haven't even seen the world yet?" He asked curiosity laced his tone._

_"I've seen enough in this life, maybe I'll go see the world in my next. Besides where's the fun in seeing the world when you have to do it alone, I made it pretty clear-" I was cut off by screaming out in pain as the effects of the bite started. "I made it pretty clear to my brother that I don't want to see him for the next eternity and god knows where my other brothers gone so excuse me for not jumping up at the chance to live." I said_

_"You are not like most women I've met, you don't hold your tongue like most women." He mused_

_"Yeah well I've paid for not holding my tongue enough in my life" I muttered thinking back to the times father would hit me if I said something not proper or ladylike._

_"You know what I'm feeling generous as it seems the vampire I was hunting has already gotten themselves killed and has saved me the trouble even though I would have relished in making them pay for their betrayal. I will give you the cure." He said and bit into his wrist. He offered it to me and I just looked at it like it was a foreign creature._

_"Your bloods the cure?" I asked raising an eyebrow_

_"Gotta love Mother Nature" he mused chuckling at some inside joke "Have at it sweetheart because I promise you, you will not regret it. There is so much out there that you haven't experienced yet, why wait for another life time when you can start now?"_

_Making up my mind, I bit into his wrist before the wound closed up, I kept in a moan at the taste of his blood, not even the girl from earlier tasted this good. I felt the wound on my shoulder close up and heal and the dizziness in my head leave. I withdrew my fangs from his wrist and he stood up._

_"I sincerely hope our paths cross again and if they do I expect you to have seen a bit more of the world" He said smiling at me. He began to walk away and I jumped up realising something._

_"Wait!" I shouted after him. He stopped and turned round raising an eyebrow questioningly "What's your name?" I asked and he seemed to ponder this for a moment._

_"Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson" He said "and in return do I get to ask for yours?" _

_"It's Lucinda, Lucinda Salvatore" I said_

_"I hope to see you again then Lucy" He said and I couldn't help but smile at the nickname._

_"I hope so too Nik" I said quietly _

"And that is how I met Niklaus Mikaelson" I told my brothers

"Wait when you first arrived you said you hadn't seen him in 61 years but if you met him in 1864 I'm pretty certain that's more than 61 years." Damon said confused.

"I said that was the last time I saw him the entire story of mine and Niklaus' is a trilogy on its own, you just saw the first chapter, anyway I'm tired of my past lets indulge into the past time of Stefan Salvatore since I missed out on it" I said turning to my younger brother who laughed and started telling stories of him and his friend Lexi and the things they got up to.

After about 8 hours of driving we had finally made it to New York, Times Square to be exact. As we got out the car I turned to my brothers.

"So, this is sibling bonding time, a time when you test the trust and how well you know the others. How should we do it this time Day?" I asked my elder brother.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking how about a good old game of hide and seek, like how we used to when we were younger." Damon suggested

"Good idea except we are going to have to play it with a twist." I said smirking, I turned towards Stefan "You game brother?" I asked

"Hide and Seek? Why not?" he said

"Okay here are the rules Stefan you are the seeker and you have to try and find Damon and I, but there is a twist, we can hide anywhere we want to in New York but it has to be somewhere personal that you are only going to find us if you think hard." Stefan nodded

"Sounds simple enough, is there a time limit?" he asked

"No but every hour that goes past that you don't find us both Damon and I get to kill a person, you may not be a ripper but you have got your humanity back so it should make things interesting. Oh and we could be hiding on complete opposite sides of town so I'd get thinking about where we're going to be"

"Now we're going to go hide be a good boy and no peeking, when it's been 10 minutes you can start looking." I said before speeding off into the night.

**A.N. Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update but I was recently told some news that was hard to take so I wasn't really in the writing mood but I managed to write this so I hope you guys like it! review if you feel like it I don't mind if you don't :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Running through the familiar streets of New York, I immediately knew where I was going. As I neared my destination I slowed down to avoid the tourists seeing me as although it may seem like the last place I would go I had to choose a place Stefan would know I would go. And where did I go? Probably New York's most famous monument, the Statue of Liberty. As weird as it seems I had always wanted to go here when it was built and I remember back in the 20's having plans with Niklaus to go visit it with my brother and Rebekah.

_Flashback 1923_

_The atmosphere was buzzing much like as it usually did on Friday nights at Gloria's. I was sat in a booth waiting for Nik to get back with the drinks whilst Bekah and Stefan were dancing together. I smiled gazing at them, I was happy for them both; they both deserved love and had found it in each other. I could only hope Niklaus didn't do anything to destroy it. My attention was brought back by Nik putting the drinks down in front of me. He sat down next to me sipping his drink and seemed to be pondering a thought._

"_What do you think about Rome love?" he asked_

"_I think Rome is a city built on ancient ruins surrounded by art and culture, but do you know what I really think it could do with?" I asked as Bekah and Stefan sat down in front of us._

"_And what would that be love?" _

"_A Statue of Liberty." I said simply. Nik smiled and Stefan chuckled._

"_I suppose this is your way of hinting that you want to go to New York then?" He guessed _

"_Not for a long time, I mean we could go to Rome afterwards it's just, I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty I've just never got round to it yet plus all four of us could go then we can split off and Bekah and Steffie can go off to some remote corner of the world where Steffie can drain innocent civilians dry whilst Bekah shops." I said giving him the puppy dog eyes, a low move I know but I really wanted to see the Statue of Liberty._

"_C'mon Klaus what harm could it do? Plus think of all the fresh blood." Stefan said_

"_Oh why not I mean what harm could it do, but you sweetheart owe me?" He said with a knowing look in his eye. I smirked; I knew exactly how he wanted paying back._

"_I'm sure I could think of someway to repay you" I replied making Bekah and Stefan groan._

"_Seriously, siblings present here, there are something's that we just don't want to know" Bekah complained. I just smirked at her and brought my arms round Niklaus' neck and bringing his lips to mine._

"_Oh come on that's disgusting" Stefan complained_

"_Oh god I think I'm going to throw up" Bekah said, fake gagging. I just flipped her off, my lips not leaving Niklaus' for a second_

"_I need another drink" Stefan said dragging Bekah over to the bar. I giggled letting my lips leave Niklaus' _

"_Well that's one way to get rid of them" I said smiling _

"_You better be true to your word" He said smirking. I just rolled my eyes and brought my lips back to his._

An alarm on my phone went off signalling one hour had gone past "Oh dear Steffie this is one death on your head" I said to myself and started looking round for a potential victim. My attention was bought to a man and a young girl going into an alley together, although it seems as though that the girl was a less than willing victim in this. Frowning I sped over to the alley as the man backed the girl into the wall.

"Come on now this is hardly fair" I said leaning against the wall my voice startling the man and the girl, who was looking at me with wide pleading eyes.

"Life's not fair princess, now walk away and forget what you saw" He said menacingly.

"Now why should I do that?" I asked cocking my head to one side

"Because that way you get to leave alive" I couldn't help but laugh at that, confusion clouding the man's eyes. Getting bored and hungry I sped over to the man and pushed him off the girl. "What the hell are you?" He gasped

"You be quiet." I snapped and turned to the girl who was looking at me with fear filled eyes. I gazed into the eyes

"You will forget everything that happened here, you will go home and have a hot chocolate and go to bed and in the morning you will continue your normal human life" I compelled and watched as she walked away. Smirking I turned to the man who was trying to sneak past me.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked picking him up and pinning him against the wall.

"Please let me go please! This isn't fair" he pleaded.

"But didn't you just say that life wasn't fair?" I said and extended my fangs and bit into his neck, relishing in the taste of fresh blood and savouring the taste. When I had drained the man of his blood I tossed his body aside, it was New York City no one asked questions, if anything's out of the blue they ignore it. Wiping the corners of my mouth of any stray bits of blood, I walked back over to the Statue of Liberty and just looked at all the tourists there to see it.

Around half an hour later I sensed the presence of my brothers, I turned round smiling "You found me" I said glad that it hadn't taken my brother too long to find me only around an hour and 45 minutes.

"I remembered you saying you always wanted to come here, it's a shame we didn't go together." Stefan said putting his arm around me.

"Well we're all here now, together as a family for the first time in years" I said as Damon put his arm round my waist and we all looked up at the Statue of Liberty and for once I felt that we truly were a family.

"Come on we should probably head back and make sure that your precious doppelgänger's okay" I said

"Give her a chance for us?" Damon asked and I pondered over the thought.

"Fine" I agreed "I'll try and be civil but don't expect us to be braiding each other's hair or giving each other friendship bracelets anytime soon" They chuckled

"That's all we ask" Stefan said "So when I remembered you wanting to go to the Statue of Liberty I couldn't help but remember how close you and a certain evil hybrid were" He said smirking.

"Don't even go there" I said shaking my head walking over to wear they had parked the car. Time to return to the hell hole that we call Mystic Falls.

* * *

**A/N. I'm alive! sorry for the lack of update I've had some family issues going on and it's all been bleugh but I'm back now Yay! Just want to say thank you for all the follows and favourites I love you guys! Please review it makes me smile and gives me inspirations when you guys do :)**


	21. Chapter 21

2 minutes and 37 seconds. That's how long we were home before my brothers decided that they needed to go check up on their precious Elena. I said I'd be civil to her but that doesn't stop me from being a complete an utter bitch about her in my head. Walking into the living room/parlour I walked over to Damon's excessive drinks collection and rummaged around for something less bourbon-y.

"Damn it, is bourbon really the only drink he is capable of owning?" I muttered to myself, bending down to search the cupboard. Only to find more bottles of bourbon and one bottle of gin. "Well at least he has some variation in his diet" Closing the cupboards I stood back up. Clearly I wasn't going to find any good drinks here and we had drunk all the emergency supplies of vodka that I kept in my car on the journey back. "What to do, what to do…" I pondered. This is why I hated small towns there was nothing interesting to do, I preferred the crowded streets of cities be it New York, Madrid, London heck even Shanghai and that's about as crowded you can get.

Realising that there was little entertainment to do in the house I decided to make my way to the local watering hole, where I could get a real drink and for once I wasn't talking about blood. However if the opportunity presented itself…. I smirked at that thought; there was no way either of my brothers would as so much let me smell any of this town's residents.

After an uneventful drive to the grill, walking through the doors my eyes automatically scanned for anyone who could make decent conversation. My eyes drifted over a few familiar faces that I saw when I made my first appearance in this town such as 'witch bitch' to whom I smirked at and waved when we made eye contact, to which she sent me some evil with death glare thing. At the bar I saw Alaric Saltzman the town's resident ex-vampire hunter and now my brothers appointed drinking buddy all new information that I learnt on the way back from our sibling bonding. But what really piqued my interest was seeing the subject of my brother's affections little Miss Elena Gilbert. Seeing her made me immediately want to go over and start antagonizing her but then I remembered my promise to my brothers to act civil to her and after a little war in my head debating whether to go over her and explain why I've been acting such a bitch to her or to just ignore her and go over and drink the bar dry like my original intentions but sadly the moral side of me one and I found myself walking over to her and sitting directly in the seat in front of her facing her.

"I suppose you want an explanation" I said looking at her.

"A what?" she asked a confused expression on her face, god she wasn't going to make this easy.

"An explanation, you know, from me, to you explaining why I've been nothing but a bitch to you so far." I said breaking up the beginning, God it's like talking to a toddler.

"Oh." She said and then it was like watching her have an epiphany "Your brothers are making you do this aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes. No. Sort of, but even though I'm doing this it doesn't make us friends. I only agreed that I would be civil with you I just thought that you would probably want an explanation as to why I've been acting like a cold heartless bitch; aside from the fact I am one." I told her

"Okay that's fine by me" she agreed, huh maybe there was hope for her yet.

"Right, umm how to start" God these things were easier to do in your head. "I know! Right, put yourself in my shoes. I come home from having not seen my brothers in years, decades even. And when I knock on the door who do I see?" I began

"The same face as the person who broke up your brothers before." Dopple Bi- I mean Elena realised.

"Exactly. I love Katherine in fact she's one of my closest friends but she still tore my brothers bond apart and it's going to take them a whole lot of alcohol and maybe a couple of therapy sessions to get that bond even close to what it used to be. Anyway when I come home to visit my brothers and I see the exact replica of the person who tore my brothers apart in a town where history is known to repeat itself I immediately go into defence mode. And Elena I will be honest with you for a while now my humanity has been turned off and then I come to this town which has _so _many bad memories and it had only been 20 minutes since I found out the person I had been avoiding for a long time, other than my brothers is in town. I will be honest with you I was freaking out and a little bit drunk and I didn't know what to do so I did what I do best, I lash out at people and you just happened to be there with your face in this town and I was scared I was so so scared that I had no idea what to do and I can't believe I'm going to say this but _I'm sorry_. There I said it savour it because you will never hear me say it again." I finished my little rant and just got up and walked away.

Slouching at the bar with my back to Elena I mumbled a "Vodka and leave the bottle" at the bar tender before taking a swig and enjoying the burn it left as it went down my throat. Turning to my left I saw an almost drunk Niklaus. I grabbed the bottle and moved up next to him.

"So what's your excuse for wallowing in self-pity? Because I guarantee you it can't beat mine" I asked curiously as I took another swig from the bottle. As if only just noticing my presence Niklaus turned to me with his bottle of bourbon in his hand _God why does everyone drink that stuff it's disgusting_.

"My mother wants to kill me and my family hates me" he told me taking a swig from his bottle

"Huh, I was wrong yours is worse than mine" I mused this time taking a long drink from my bottle.

"Somebody alert the media Lucinda Salvatore says she's sorry and admits she's wrong in the space of 5 minutes, the end of the world must be near" He joked, however I saw that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. I just rolled my eyes and took a few last gulps of my vodka till the bottle was empty.

"Well I'm done and still not nearly drunk enough to make stupid mistakes that I'll regret later in life. I'm outta here, there's a club a few streets over. You look like you could do with some forgetting." I said tossing some bills over the counter to pay for the vodka and walked over to the door. When I reached the door I turned back around and quirked an eyebrow at Nik. "Well are you coming or not Nik?" I asked and he jumped up with a bit of a wobble in his step as some of the alcohol was getting to his system. I couldn't help but notice the giant grin on his face. When he was in front of me I couldn't help but ask "And what's that grin for?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and said simply "You called me Nik" I hadn't realised I'd done that. "Come on love, let's get out of here"


End file.
